


Trip to Murder

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty and Matt are on a trip to St. Louis for business and fun.  But what happens there is anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Trip to Murder**

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.  No other profit to be had.

**This following story, although historical in nature, is a work of fiction, and therefore the author reserves the right to tweak any and all facts for the sake of good drama and a rollicking plot. Those readers wishing for complete and utter accuracy can visit the 900's section of their local public library.**

**(But leave the librarian alone.  She’s busy.)**

**Set sometime around season 4 or 5**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kitty stood in front of her mirror, nervously making last minute adjustments to her hair and clothing before finally pinning her hat on and reaching for her reticule. Clem had already taken her bags down and all that remained for her to do was descend the stairs and make her way to the stage depot.

Only she wasn’t so sure she wanted to go.

Since buying into the Long Branch she had gone nowhere in its behalf, leaving the few trips taken to Bill Pence while she ran the day to day business of it. When this trip came up, she expected it to be the status quo. Only Bill was laid up with a broken leg, an unfortunate accident with a ladder.  It would be some time before he could travel.

And this trip, he explained to her, was important. The whiskey and beer drummer they had been using was no longer working this side of the Mississippi. And being unsatisfied with his company’s service anyway, Bill and Kitty decided this would be the perfect time to choose another supplier.

The only trouble with that, of course, was that this time, they would need to go to the supplier, not the other way around. And with Bill unable to go, the task fell to Kitty to attend the annual supplier’s convention and pick one.

Kitty was initially excited at the prospect.  She had been gradually taking on more and more of the responsibility for the place and now, in her second year of half ownership, she knew she was more than capable of making deals that would greatly boost the saloon’s success. Besides, with it being early fall the weather should be nice for the traveling.

That was until Matt was shot.

Though Doc had assured her numerous times that Matt would recover fully, and that his shoulder wound was healing nicely, it did little to lessen her anxiety over leaving him. Of course, logically she told herself, she was being silly. If Matt were fully well, he would most likely be out on the prairie somewhere, chasing another bad guy and getting shot again.

At least this wound had slowed him down and kept him home and safe.   But that knowledge didn’t lessen her worry by much.  She and Matt had been close, almost from the beginning.   And since they had taken the step of becoming intimate, they were even closer.  She had never loved a man like she loved Matt and her heart ached at the thought of leaving him, even if it was for only a couple of weeks.

“Miss Kitty?” She heard Clem calling her name, interrupting her thoughts.  “You ready to go?”

“Coming, Clem,” she answered with something less than enthusiasm.  Checking her appearance one last time, she clutched her handbag and left her room. 

As she descended the stairs, her mood perked up to see Matt standing at the bottom, wearing his best courting jacket, his left arm in a sling to accommodate his wounded shoulder.  “You get out of your sick bed just to see me off on the stage, Cowboy?” Her brow quirked up inquisitively. 

“No, I’m going with you,” Matt said grumpily.

Kitty stopped on the stairs and looked down at him, a little shocked and confused.  “Going with me?  Why?”

“Long story,” He answered obviously not happy about his upcoming trip.  “Come on, we’ll be late.”

Still thoroughly confused, Kitty decided not to ask any more questions right then, for fear he would change his mind.  Swiftly she made her way to the bottom of the steps and took the arm he almost grudgingly offered her.

Doc, Chester and another man, tall and broad shouldered with graying blond hair, stood waiting at the depot when they arrived.  She noted a Marshal’s badge on the other man and looked quickly up at Matt.  She kept the question in her eyes but not on her lips, as she saw his expression.

“Well, it’s about time you two got here.” Doc chortled.  “The stage is about ready to pull out.”

“It’s not left yet, has it?” Matt asked with irritation clearly showing in his tone of voice.

Kitty sensed Matt’s going wasn’t his choice, but she couldn’t figure out whose choice it was.

“Well, you come awful close to missing it, Mr. Dillon.” Chester joined in until he saw his boss’s glare.  Swallowing hard, he took a step back, and wisely, for once, shut up.

“Have a safe trip, Matt, Ma’am.” The tall stranger with dark eyes and a badge told them.

“Yeah,” Matt grumbled as he helped Kitty up into the stage and climbed in after her.

“Bye, everyone.” Kitty called as the men doffed their hats and the driver started the carrier on its way down the street.

Kitty kept her silence for some time, as she studied the silent, glowering man next to her.  Not until she finally felt him relax a little, did she did speak.  “You want to tell me what this is all about?  I know you didn’t want to come with _me_.  That’s plain.”

Matt let out a breath and shook his head regretfully, hearing the hurt in her voice.  “I’m sorry, Kitty.  It’s not you, honest. It has nothing to do with not wanting to go with you.  You’re probably about the only good thing about this whole deal.”

“What do you mean?  What deal?”  Kitty was even more confounded.

Matt sighed deeply and sat back in his seat, taking his arm out of the sling.  “Doc’s been after me to take some time off for a while now.”

Kitty nodded.  “I know.  He’s convinced there’s not a more stubborn man this side of the Mississippi.” She grinned at him, her smile indicating she obviously agreed.

He shook his head. “Yeah, well.  Since he couldn’t get me to do what he wanted, he went over my head.  Him and Jake Worth wired one of Jake’s government contacts.   They in turn contacted my superiors and _they_ ordered me to take two weeks off.  Starting today.”

Kitty sat back in her seat and laughed.  When she was finally able to get her self under control, she looked over at the less than amused face of Matt Dillon and sobered a little.  “I’m sorry, Matt.  Really I am.  But I happen to agree with Doc.  You do need to take time off.  Of course that still doesn’t explain why you’re going on this trip with me, instead of staying home and going fishing with Chester and Doc.  I know you don’t like stage trips.”

Matt looked over at her with a scowl.  “One of my superior’s stipulations was that I go to a specialist in St. Louis to have my shoulder examined.  They sent Marshal Tanner, the man at the depot, to make sure I followed orders.  I don’t even have hotel reservations cause I just found out this morning.”

“Oh,” Kitty said; the wind slightly out of her sails.  “Then you really _didn’t_ want to go with me.”

Matt realized how it sounded to Kitty and shook his head ruefully at his own words.  Reaching over, he pulled her into his side, hugging her close.  “Wrong.” He said.  “I didn’t want to be dictated to by Doc and some bureaucrat in Washington.  Look, I may not like the way I was forced to go, but I do love the lady I am going with.  Like I said, you’re the only good thing about this.”

Kitty’s smile reappeared and she looked happily at Matt as she pulled his head down to hers in a kiss.  “I love you too.” She said.  “And I promise, you’re going to love this trip.  You can get a room at the hotel I’m staying in, so we can be close. We’ll have fun, Matt, I know we will.  You just wait and see.”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Trip to Murder 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The stage trip, though long and bumpy and uncomfortable, was, fortunately, uneventful. When the two travelers finally arrived in St. Louis, both of them were in good spirits. The only things preventing them from spending all of their time together would be Matt’s doctor appointment and Kitty’s business appointments. But both of them were determined to make the most of the rest of their time.

When they arrived at the hotel, where Kitty had her reservations, Kitty marched up to the desk with Matt at her side. The clerk smiled at the beautiful woman and unconsciously took a step back from the imposing man. “May I help you?” he asked a touch nervously.

“Yes,” the red head replied happily. “My name is Kitty Russell, I have a reservation, I believe, and I was wondering if you have an extra room for my friend here.”

The man frowned slightly as he shook his head. The man in front of him didn’t look like someone he would want to disappoint but he had no choice. “I do have your reservation, Miss. Russell.”  He told her. “But I’m afraid I don’t have any extra rooms, or at least not tonight. We have three conventions in town and all of the better hotels are booked solid.”

Kitty glanced up at Matt, obviously unhappy with the news.

“You said, at least not tonight.” Matt questioned. “Does that mean you might have one soon?”

“Well, yes,” the clerk gave him a relieved smile. “We will have one room tomorrow, the one right next to yours, as a matter of fact, Miss Russell.”

 “Alright then, put me down for that room. My name’s Matt Dillon. I’ll just see if I can find a place for tonight. You know of any less than ‘better’ hotels that might have a room?”

The clerk shrugged as he thought about the request. “Well maybe down by the docks. There are some places down there, but I’m not sure how safe they would be.”

Matt glanced down at Kitty, giving her a wink. “I’m not too worried about my safety. Kitty, I’ll go see about getting me a room for tonight and come back here and pick you up for supper. That okay?”

Kitty beamed up at him and nodded. “Sounds good, Cowboy. But don’t take too long. For once I’m hungry enough; I might even match your appetite.”

Grabbing his bag with a grin, he left as Kitty got her key and followed a young man up to her room with her bags. “Are there any other stairs leading to the second floor?” She asked trying to make it sound like a casual question.

“Yes, Ma’am.” The young man answered. “They’re just down at the end of the hallway.”

Kitty could hear the unasked question in his tone. “Oh, well, good.” She answered. “I was in a hotel once that caught fire and there was only one staircase. I just wanted to make sure there was another way in… er… out in case something like that happened again.  You know, just to be safe.”  She ad-libbed. That was the only thing she could think of to say.

The boy nodded. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that here, Ma’am.” He said somewhat proudly. “We’re very safe here.”

“I sure hope you’re not too safe,” she thought to herself.

Later, as Matt and Kitty sat having their meal, Kitty told him about the back staircase and how to access it.

“I don’t know, Kitty.” Matt told her, hiding a smile. “I don’t want to get you kicked out of there for trying to sneak me in. Maybe I oughta just go ahead and stay in the room I rented for the night and then check into your hotel tomorrow.”

Kitty’s glare told him what she thought of that plan. “Matt Dillon, if you do that, I won’t speak to you for the rest of the trip.”

Matt laughed lightly. “I was hoping you would say that.”

It was then the red head saw the teasing light in her man’s eyes and shook her head. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

“How about I show you that tonight?” He answered with a raised brow.

Later that evening, after it was well and dark, a tall solidly built man, made his way silently up the back staircase and down the hall to Room 203. Knocking softly, he was rewarded a moment later by the opening of the door and a small hand pulling him urgently into the room.

“Did you have any problems?” Kitty asked.

Matt shook his head as he pulled her into him for a kiss. “Not a one. But I’ll tell ya what, you might have one if you didn’t get a bathtub with this room.”

Kitty pulled away and a look of confused irritation crossed her face. “And just what is that supposed to mean?” she asked.

“It means, I need a bath.” Matt clarified, absently scratching his chest.  “I may have only spent a few hours in that flea bitten room I rented, but it feels like I took all of the fleas out with me. I’m itching like crazy.”

Kitty suddenly understood and chuckled. “Well, guess what, Mr. Dillon. You are in luck. This room has an attached water closet and a large claw foot tub already filled with hot water for a bath. Why don’t you go on and climb in. I’ll be in, in a minute, to scrub your back.”

Matt scowled. “Is that all you plan on doing?”

“Go!” Kitty demanded with an amused grin, “I’ll be right there.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Matt answered, a little disappointed that she wasn’t coming in with him right then.

Once in the water room, Matt hastily stripped out of his clothes and gratefully settled back into the large tub, closing his eyes for a moment in relief.

A few minutes later, he heard the door latch and opened his eyes to see Kitty glide in, wearing only a thin robe and a smile.

“Mind if I join you, Cowboy?” she grinned mischievously. “I think that big old tub can handle both of us, don’t you?”

Matt swallowed hard, as she dropped the robe and stepped closer. “I think it handle more than that,” he wiggled a brow suggestively at her.

As she stepped into tub and settled back against him Kitty giggled. “Cowboy, I do believe you’re happy to see me.”

Dipping his head, he captured her lips in a kiss. “I do believe you are right.”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Trip to Murder 3**

**I actually do a bit of reading about St. Louis and there was then as there are now quite a few caverns beneath the city.  It seems some of the breweries actually used them to store their products as it was cooler down there.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matt woke before dawn the next morning, Kitty curled up tightly against him. A smile worked its way across his face as he thought about the previous night. How any one woman could satisfy him in so many ways, he wasn’t sure, but he was eternally grateful for it.

Smiling down at the beautiful red head, still in his arms, he briefly thought about a repeat performance, but he knew he couldn’t. He needed to be up and dressed and out on the street before light. Moving slowly and quietly, he carefully extricated himself from the bed and swiftly got dressed. Placing a soft kiss on her cheek, he left the room and hastily made his way down the back staircase and outside.

It was way too early to try and check in, so, taking his bag, he made his way down the street, looking for anyplace that might be open, where he could get at least a cup of coffee. Two streets over, he found a small café that was just opening up and the manager ushered him in with a smile. “Please, come in. Sit and rest yourself. Coffee?”

“Yes, thank you.” Matt smiled back at him. As he settled into a chair he smelled the enticing aroma of fresh baked bread and sausage and other inviting smells. He hadn’t intended to eat but the smell was too tempting.

“Vould you care for a menu?” The man asked politely in a pronounced German accent.

“Uh, no.” Matt answered. “Tell you what; just bring me a couple of eggs and some sausage and biscuits.”

“Certainly,” the rotund little man with the balding pate and drooping mustache answered, moving off to fill the order.

Matt looked outside at the still dark streets, mentally going over the day’s itinerary. He knew he had an appointment that afternoon with the specialist and Kitty had one this morning with a potential supplier. That pretty much took care of their day. But a soft smile lit his face as he thought about the upcoming night.

“She must be somesing special, no?” The manager spoke, interrupting Matt’s revelry as he placed a large mug of coffee in front of him.

“Pardon me?” Matt looked up slightly startled.

“De voman that makes you smile like dat. She must be somesing special.” The man repeated, his eyes twinkling.

Matt started to ask how he knew but changed his mind and just nodded. “Yes, sir, she is.” He answered. “She sure is.”

After leaving the café, Matt wandered around some more, finally finding himself down near the river. Though unfamiliar with St. Louis, Matt was comfortable in this isolated spot. The only structure around for some distance was a decrepit looking little shack with one boarded up window that looked like a gust of wind would blow it down, had it not of backed up to a hillside.

Looking around the area, Matt saw no one.  He still had about an hour before he could go back to the hotel, so he went to the little shack and went in. The inside was as unremarkable as the exterior.  Devoid of all furniture except a small table and a rickety chair, it obviously hadn’t been used in some time. Nothing was interesting about the place, except for the door in the back of the one room. Curiously, Matt opened the door which revealed a staircase leading downward below the surface.

He had heard that St. Louis had an extensive network of caves under it, but up till then, he had never seen one. A lantern hanging just inside the stairwell, proved to actually have kerosene in it. Cautiously, he lit the lantern and descended to the chamber down below.

His exploration was short lived. Though fairly large, the cavern beneath the building was empty of all but a couple of empty crates. Whatever had once been stored there, had long since been removed.

Shrugging his shoulders and dusting off the cobwebs he had acquired at the doorway, he turned and made his way back up and out of the small building, leaving the lantern beside the door. “Interesting place.” He mumbled to himself as he turned and headed back out.

Later that morning, at an appropriate time, Matt came through the front entrance of the hotel and claimed his room. Taking his key, he climbed to the second floor and let himself into Room 205.  Throwing down his bag, he crossed swiftly to the connecting door between his and Kitty’s rooms.

Knocking softly, he heard a low feminine voice answer, “Who is it?”

“Kitty, it’s me.” He tried the knob but he door was locked and there was no key on his side.

“Oh, just a minute.”   A couple of seconds later the lock turned and Kitty opened the door to him. “I see you got your room.” She smiled as he came in.

Matt smiled, “Yeah, but I suspect it won’t get used too often.” He said as he bent down and kissed her.

“Well, just to be on the safe side perhaps you should use it today, at least while I’m gone.” She told him. “I have that appointment this morning and I want to do a little shopping as well. I’d hate for the maid to come in and surprise you in here.  Wouldn’t you?”

“Well, that depends.” Matt suppressed the mischievous grin trying to form.

“On what?” Kitty’s brow knitted.

“On what she looks like.” He answered. “You know, I’ve heard some pretty interesting things about maids.”

“Oh you,” she shook her head. “Very funny.” Her look let him to know, she didn’t appreciate his little joke. “Anyway, I’ll be leaving in a few minutes for my first appointment and I should be back in a couple of hours.”

“Where’d you say you were going again?” He asked.

“Peat Brother’s Brewery.” She responded.  “It’s down by the river on Reynolds Street.” 

Matt placed another kiss on her lips and nodded. “Alright, honey, I think I’m gonna lay down for a little while and try to rest up. I didn’t get much sleep last night, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kitty grinned. “I didn’t either, but you don’t see me complaining.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining.” He said as a thought came to him. “Say, wait a minute. Maybe I should go with you on this appointment. I don’t want you wandering into trouble out there on your own.”

Kitty’s brow furrowed. “Trouble? What kind of trouble could I get into? I’m going to meet with a reputable supplier and see what his rates are and what his production is like. Probably more paperwork than anything. Of course you’re always more than welcome to come with me, Cowboy, but it’s not necessary. I can take care of myself.”

Matt chuckled. “Not as good as I can take care of you.”

Kitty shook her head with a grin, as she grabbed her reticule, checked her appearance once more in the mirror and headed for the door. “Save that thought for tonight.” She raised a brow suggestively. “I’ll be back about noon. We can get us something to eat and go to your doctor’s appointment.”

Matt reached out and gently took her arm as she passed him. “I meant what I said. Stay out of trouble; I have some plans for you tonight.”

Reaching up, she kissed him then turned and headed for the door. “I promise,” she said with a raised hand.  “No trouble.”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Trip to Murder 4**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The office, Kitty arrived at, was attached to a long, wide warehouse, not far from the river, in a nominally decent section of town. But looking about at the people in the area, Kitty thought briefly about returning to the hotel and taking Matt up on his offer to accompany her.

However she shook that off as a silly notion. She was a grown woman and a business woman at that. Besides, looking around, she realized she had seen worse looking characters, just about every day, in the Long Branch.

Walking in, Kitty was slightly surprised to find no one in the small office and a lone door in the back, which she assumed led into the warehouse, standing wide open. Glancing at the small watch pendent, she had pinned to her jacket, she realized she was about five minutes early, so perhaps, the man she was supposed to meet, would be coming in shortly.

Glancing around the room, at the neat yet sparse space, she was about to sit down and wait when she heard voices coming from the open door way.

“I told you no.” An angry male voice yelled. “We can’t afford to get in any deeper than we already are.”

Kitty thought briefly of just leaving the office and going back to the hotel. Whoever was speaking was certainly not in a good frame of mind, however her natural curiosity got the better of her.  Besides, she did have an appointment that she had come a long way to keep.  Taking another glance around, she picked up her skirts and walked through the open door, looking around her.

She saw nothing but rows and rows of crates and barrels and the warehouse, though supplied with numerous lamps attached to the walls, was still dimly lit. Mentally kicking herself for her actions, she still went deeper into the building hoping to find the source of the voice.

Turning down a long row of crates and casks, she found what she had searched for as she tripped over a man lying on the ground, a knife sticking upright in his chest. Glancing at his bearded face, she saw his dark eyes were already glazed over in death. The dank, cold ground beneath him, made even worse with his presence.

Gasping, Kitty began frantically trying to pull herself up, only to fail twice, before finally gaining her feet.

Just as she stood, she saw another man, dark hair and mustache with a grimace on his face, rushing towards her. Kitty turned and ran, quickly losing herself amidst the mindless rows of merchandise. Though her pursuer said not a word, she could hear his hurried steps as he chased after her.

Quickly hiding herself behind a large wooden pallet of crates, she held her breath as she heard the man making his way ever closer. Feeling something on her foot, she barely managed to stifle a scream as she looked down to see a large rat playing around her feet, two more of its kind nearby. Kitty jammed the knuckles of her right hand into her mouth to keep herself quiet, until she heard the man move past her.

Her heart pounding in her chest, Kitty hitched her skirts higher and turned down one aisle after another until she finally saw a door standing open and light spilling into the darkened interior from it. Somehow she had managed to find her way back to the entrance.

Racing through the door, she made her way back out onto the street and continued to run until she saw a man, dressed in a policeman’s uniform, idly walking down the street. “Officer!” she yelled with the last of her breath. “Help!”

The handsome young patrolman, with the reddish brown hair and a dimpled smile, that she had managed to locate, was kind and polite and very attentive, but he refused to follow her back to the warehouse alone. Instead he escorted her to his headquarters, three blocks away, and made her sit, while several other officers were dispatched to the warehouse to investigate her complaint.

Pacing the small windowless room, Kitty was a close to screaming. They had only briefly spoken to her and had refused to listen when she asked someone to contact Matt. They simply pushed her into the room and told her to wait.

‘How are you doing?” Patrolman Sean Flannery asked as he stepped inside the room.

“I’m upset and scared half to death, how are you?” she replied with a glare.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am.” He ducked his head, regretfully. “I know this isn’t easy for you but we do have rules for dealing with reports of this nature, and we have to follow them.”

“I see,” Kitty snapped at him. “Treat the victim like a criminal until it’s proven otherwise.  Isn’t that it?”

Honest green eyes studied her intently but refused to answer. Patrolman Flannery understood her frustration and doubted very much that she would’ve made such a claim, had it not been true. But he had his orders. “Can I get you anything?” He finally asked. “Coffee, tea or something to eat?”

Kitty shook her head as she paced the confines of the small room, wringing her hands together.  Suddenly her head came up. “Wait! Yes you can.” She answered. “I am here in St. Louis with a friend of mine. US Marshal Matt Dillon. Is there anyway someone can go and get him? I tried asking earlier but they wouldn’t let me get a word in edgewise.”

The officer smiled and nodded. “Certainly, Ma’am. As a matter of fact, I’ll go myself. I get off in a couple of minutes. You just tell me where he’s at and I’ll bring him back here personally.”

Finally breathing easier, Kitty nodded and wrote down the hotel information for the officer. As he left the room, Kitty wrapped her arms protectively around herself and leaned against the wall. “And I had to go and say there’d be no trouble.” She muttered, with a shake of her head.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Trip to Murder 5**

**Author’s note:** **I did a little reading about the terms used for police officers in large cities during this period in time and they did use the terms, ‘officer’, ‘patrolman’, ‘Captain’, etc...  Not sure if they were used in St. Louis but then again, I never promised to be totally historically accurate.  For those of you, who wish for that, again, please go visit the library.  (NOT the librarian, just the** **library.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matt awoke to an urgent pounding on his door. “Just a minute.” He called irritably, not happy being woken from sleep. Pulling himself out of bed, he got up and answered the knock before it could sound again.

Opening the door, he found a tall, younger looking man with reddish brown hair, in a St. Louis police uniform standing pensively in the hallway. “Can I help you?” He asked, a little puzzled at why a St. Louis officer would be at his door.

“Are you Marshal Matt Dillon?” The officer asked.

Matt regarded him curiously as he nodded his head. “I am. What’s this all about?”

“Do you know a Miss Kitty Russell?” The officer asked in answer to Matt’s question.

“Kitty? Is she alright?” He demanded, suddenly worried. “What happened to her?”

The officer raised one hand pleadingly.  “Relax, Marshal. Miss Russell is just fine, physically at least.” 

“What does that mean?” Matt took a step closer to the uniformed messenger of potentially bad news. “And who are you?”

This time the younger looking man held both hands up. “My name is Patrolman Sean Flannery. Miss Russell is down at the police station, just a few blocks from here and she is claiming she witnessed a murder.”

“Murder?” Matt immediately began reaching for his boots. “Where?”

“At a warehouse, on the south side of the city.  She claims she went there for an appointment.”

Matt stopped and glared at the so called officer. “She  _was_  there for an appointment and if Kitty says she saw something, she did. She doesn’t just make  _claims_.”

“I’m sorry, Marshal Dillon.” The officer ducked his head ruefully. “I didn’t mean anything by that.  It’s just that, until we investigate such reports, we always consider them as nothing more than a claim.”

Matt held his tongue while he finished dressing.   He didn’t want to say what he was thinking right then.  Grabbing his gun belt, he began to put it on.

“Uh, Marshal….” Patrolman Flannery hesitated, not sure about Matt wearing a weapon in the police station.

“What?” Matt asked glared at him as he finished buckling it on.

“Well, the gun…” He didn’t want to offend the big man but he didn’t want him to have any trouble getting into to see Miss Russell either.

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge, pinning it on. “This make you feel better?” He snapped at him.

Flannery merely nodded and turned back towards the door. “Let’s go. I’ll take you there and stay with you, to make sure you get in.”

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kitty was pacing again, wondering what was taking so long. Looking at her pendant watch, she noticed she had been in this room for a little over two hours. Except for the brief visit from Patrolman Flannery, she had been left completely alone.

At one point, she had tried the door of, what she was becoming to think of as her jail, and found it locked. A fact which only served to make her angrier and more worried.

Finally the door opened and Matt stepped in, with Flannery behind him. “Matt,” she sighed in relief. “Oh, thank God.”

Normally not a publically demonstrative man, Matt walked in pulled Kitty tightly into his arms, holding her close and kissing her on the forehead. “You okay?” He asked.

Kitty nodded against his chest.  “Uh huh, now.”

Flannery cleared his throat to gain their attention. “Um, I will let you two have a few minutes alone.” He said, stepping back out and closing the door behind him.

“What happened?” Matt asked leading her over to a chair to sit down. “That Flannery fella said you saw a murder?”

Kitty nodded, then shook her head. “I didn’t see the actual murder take place. I came in right after it happened. I literally stumbled over it.”

“What you mean?” He placed his arm protectively around her shoulders.

Kitty took a deep breath and began. “I got there a few minutes before my appointment. When I walked into the office, there was no one there. But I heard voices in the warehouse behind the office. I know I probably shouldn’t have…”

She stopped and shook her head ruefully when she saw the look on his face. “Alright, I shouldn’t have. But anyway, I went into the warehouse, looking for the voices I heard. They were just on the other side of a long aisle of barrels. So I went around there and stumbled over a man. He was lying on the ground with a knife stuck in his chest.”

“And he was already dead?” Matt asked, clutching her even tighter to his side.

Kitty nodded. “Yeah, he was dead. Anyway, as you can imagine, it scared me pretty good. So I got back on my feet and that’s when I saw this man running at me. I figured he was probably the murderer and I wasn’t about to stick around and give him two bodies to bury, so I just ran. I’m not sure how, but somehow I made my way back to the entrance and got out of there. I kept running until I saw Officer Flannery and flagged him down.”

“I don’t suppose you know who those men were, do you?” he asked.

Kitty shook her head negatively. “The only contact I had with anyone there was by wire and mail. I’ve never seen either of them before and I don’t care if I ever do again.” Kitty laid her head back against Matt’s chest. “Oh. Matt, I’m so glad you’re here. I don’t understand any of this. Except for Officer Flannery, they’ve been treating me like I was the murderer.”

“We’re not really sure yet, who, or what you are.” A gruff sounding man said as he walked into the room.

Matt and Kitty looked up to see a middle aged, medium height man with close cropped, gray hair and a thin mustache walk into the room. His scowl was as severe as his haircut. “Perhaps, you had better tell us everything, Miss Russell.”

“What do you mean?” Kitty looked up at him and then over at Matt, a confused look on her face. “I did tell you everything. Everything I know, anyway.”

Matt stood up and leaned slightly over the other man. “Perhaps,” he said, “you could tell us who you are and what this is all about?”

“Who are you?” The man demanded.

“I asked you first,” Matt glared at him.

Seeing the man wasn’t going to be intimidated by size alone, Matt pulled his jacket aside to show his badge. “My name’s Matt Dillon. I’m a US Marshal out of Dodge City, Kansas. I’m here on government business and I’m a friend of Miss Russell. Now again, what is this all about?”

For several minutes, the man studied Matt before finally taking a slight step backward. With a shake of his head and a rub to the back of his neck he shrugged. “My name’s Captain Gerald Owens. I’m the officer in charge here. And as for what this is about, I don’t know. I was hoping Miss Russell could tell me.”

“Tell you what?” She was getting the uncomfortable feeling she was being accused of something, but what, she had no idea.

“We dispatched several officers to the warehouse you told us about, Miss Russell.” The man practically growled at her. “And we found nothing. No dead body, no man with a mustache, no knife, nothing. The place wasn’t even open. There was nothing there. So now, will you kindly tell me why you lied?”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Trip to Murder 6**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“We dispatched several officers to the warehouse you told us about, Miss Russell.” The man practically snapped at her. “And we found nothing. No dead body, no man with a mustache, no knife, nothing. The place wasn’t even open. There was nothing there. So now, will you kindly tell me why you lied?”

“What!!??” Kitty’s brows shot to her hairline as she rose from her chair in angry shock. “What do mean, you found nothing?  There was a dead man lying in that warehouse. And it wasn’t closed. The doors were wide open. Are you sure you went to the right place?”

To his credit, the captain didn’t flinch from her anger or reply immediately. Pulling out a small notebook from his pocket, he flipped a couple of pages, reading what was written there and then looked back up at her. “Peat Brothers Brewery, 1415 South Reynolds Street. That is the information you gave us, is it not?”

Kitty swallowed hard and nodded, her heart sinking as quickly as she did, back into the chair. “I don’t understand.” She said. “I know what I saw. I saw a dead man. And another man  _did_ chase me.” Kitty looked up quickly at Matt. Seeing nothing but love and belief in his expression, she breathed a little easier.

“Captain,” Matt spoke up. “You said the place was locked up? No was there?”

“That is correct,” Owens confirmed. “We’ve sent an officer to the home of a Mr….” He consulted his notebook again, “Mr. James Peat, owner of the place. But it may take some time before we can talk to him.”

“Well, did it ever occur to you, that whoever did this, may have locked the place up after Kitty left?” Matt’s irritation was showing in his voice. Something wasn’t right here. He could feel it.  He knew Kitty and he knew she wouldn’t lie about something like this.

“Yes, Marshal, it did.” Owens' own exasperation was showing as angry brown eyes glared at Matt. “One of the officer’s, based on Miss Russell’s report, actually broke down the door. And I as I told you, there was nothing there.”

“Nothing? Or no one?” Matt asked. “I mean the building was there, as Miss Russell reported, wasn’t it? And the warehouse was filled with crates and barrels and the like, just as she said? And the little office she entered was there and furnished as she told you?”

“Well, yes, of course,” he answered an edge to his voice, “but what does that have to do with the fact that there was no body in that warehouse, no human beings at all, living or dead.”

“It proves she didn’t lie.” Matt almost snarled at him, the volume of his voice rising with every syllable. “Miss Russell and I are from Dodge City, Kansas, Captain. We don’t live here and she’s never been to that warehouse before today. How could she describe something to you, she’s never seen?”

As both men glared at each other, Kitty, who had largely been forgotten, stood up. “Look.” She stepped in between them and close to Matt. “You two can shout at each other, some other time. But that doesn’t help me, or the man that was murdered.”

Owens narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. “As I told you, Miss Russell, we have no proof of a murder. We have no body. What we do have, is you.”

‘Wrong!” Matt pushed Kitty behind him. “You just said there was nothing there at the warehouse. No body, alive or dead. That means there was no crime committed and you can’t continue to hold Kitty here for something that didn’t happen.”

Matt had inched closer to the officious little man with each word and they were now standing toe to toe. “Now, unless you can think of some crime you can  _prove_  she committed, then she and I are leaving. NOW!”

Kitty held her breath as she waited for the Captain to speak, something he looked incapable of doing, at the moment. Broad face flushed in anger and teeth clenched tightly, he angrily stared at first Matt, then her.

Finally, he shook his square head and pointed towards the door. “Get out.” He growled. “But if you  _happen_  to come upon any other murders, you’d better make sure there’s a body to go with them, before you waste our time again.”

Matt said nothing as he gently cupped her arm and led her from the office. His walk and his expression were a warning to all who saw the two, to stay away.

Kitty kept silent as well. She knew this wasn’t over yet and she knew she hadn’t imagined what she had seen, but right then wasn’t the time to protest.

Patrolman Sean Flannery, who had been standing outside of the small room, while Owens read the riot act to the Dodge City couple, wasted no time in following the two as they left the police station. He had been looking for such a break as this.

“Marshal, Miss Russell?” Sean called after them as soon as they were far enough from the police station. “Can I can have a word with you?”

Matt stopped and waited for the officer to catch up. “What do you want?”  He snapped.

Flannery heard the anger and completely understood. He also had been angry for some time now, but this was his chance to set things right, perhaps his last chance. That was if he could get the assistance of two strangers. “Look, I’m sorry about that back there. Captain Owens doesn’t have much patience and he’s not really good at dealing with people.”

“Yeah, we noticed.” Matt answered as he turned, still holding Kitty’s arm with the intent of going on.

“But for the record.” Flannery spoke up causing them to pause. “I believe you, Miss Russell. I believe you saw what you say you did and I’d like to help prove it.”

Matt and Kitty exchanged uneasy glances then looked back at Flannery. “Why?” Kitty asked in wounded tone of voice. “No one else believes me, except Matt here. And why would  _you_  want to help  _me_?”

“Because,” Flannery told them. “In helping you, perhaps you can help me.” He understood the confused concern in their expressions. “Look, can we go somewhere and talk? I have some things I’d really like to tell you.”

Matt shook his head. “I have an appointment to keep.” He said. “Then Miss Russell and I are going to supper.”

“Marshal, please.” Flannery implored. “I really believe we can help each other.”

Kitty looked up at the stubborn set of Matt’s jaw and the pleading look in the officer’s eyes. “You know what hotel we’re staying in.” She sighed. “You can come there about seven tonight. We’ll be back there by then.”

Flannery nodded gratefully and stepped back to let them pass without another word. Glancing about him, he allowed a fleeting smile, before the stern look of a policeman reappeared. “I’ll get justice for you yet, Pop. I promise, I will.” He muttered.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Trip to Murder 7**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“I see quite a few scars on you, Marshal.” Dr. Sheridan mentioned as he examined Matt’s shoulder. “I knew a Marshal’s job was dangerous, but I didn’t think it was quite that harrowing.”

“It is, if you do it right.” Matt muttered. He hated being poked and prodded by anyone, especially some big city doctor who knew nothing about the frontier and the frontier way of life.

“I do have to say, though.” The physician continued, having pretended to have not heard Matt’s comment. “Whoever your doctor is in Dodge City, he must be a remarkable surgeon. It takes quite a bit of skill to stitch a wound and leave as small a scar as he has.”

“Don’t tell Doc Adams that, or I’ll never hear the end of it.” Matt said. “He’s pretty proud of himself the way it is.”

“As well he should be, Marshal.  As well he should be.”  Sheridan stepped back from the table and pulled his stethoscope from around his neck, placing it in his pocket. “You may put your shirt back on now, Marshal Dillon. That shoulder is almost healed. I can’t see any complications to your returning to full duty. Unless you get yourself shot again, that is.”

As Sheridan chuckled at his own little joke, Matt stood up and got himself redressed, glad to have this visit behind him. “Then I can return to work?” he asked hopefully.

“Certainly,” Dr. Sheridan assured him with a wide smile. “In two weeks.”

Matt frowned. “But you said my shoulder was almost well.”

“Almost is a far cry from completely, Marshal.” The physician admonished. “Besides, I have my orders the same as you. Two weeks.”

Matt scowled as he reached for his hat, clearly not pleased with his enforced vacation.

As he started towards the door, the doctor reached out to shake his hand. “You be careful, Marshal. And if I were you, I’d spend the next two weeks concentrating on that very beautiful young woman you brought with you, rather than a job you can’t do here anyway.”

“Thank you,” Matt nodded, his countenance brightening as he thought of Kitty waiting for him in the outer office. “I think I will.”

Dr. Sheridan’s smile broadened as he held the door open. “If there’s anything else I can do for you, Marshal Dillon. Please let me know.”

“I sure will,” Matt answered. “Thank you again.”

Watching the couple as they left the office, the physician shook his head in wonder. “He’s got a woman that looks like that and he wants to go back to work?  I can’t tell whether he’s dedicated or crazy.”

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kitty sighed wearily, as she picked at the food on her plate. Matt had taken her to the little café that he had started his morning in. The owner, Mr. Schneider was German by birth, but American in spirit and seemed especially happy to see Matt, when he and Kitty appeared in the doorway.

“Cowboy!” He proclaimed. “It is goot to see you again, yah?” His two chins quivered as he shook Matt’s hand.

Matt grinned broadly. “Food was so good this morning; I thought we’d try it this evening.”  Mr. Schneider smiled as he led them to a small isolated table in the back.

“So you can talk to the pretty lady and maybe more, yah?”

That had been about an hour prior and so far Kitty had done very little talking, or eating.

“Kitty,” Matt reached over and clasped his hand over hers. “I know you’re upset over this but you need to try and eat something.”

“Sure,” Kitty mumbled.

“Is it the food? Don’t you like it?  We can get you something else, you know.”

Kitty looked up at him for a moment, before dropping her head. “The food’s fine, Matt. I’m just not very hungry.”

“Kitty, look,” Matt kept a tight hold of her hand. “I don’t know what all happened today but I do know, you starving yourself to death isn’t going to help anything.”

Kitty looked sharply at him and pulled her hand away. “You don’t know what happe…?  I told you what happened, Matt. Are you saying you don’t believe me either?”

Matt shook his head. “Of course, I believe you. You should know better than to even ask. But my believing you isn’t going to help, if we can’t prove what you saw. And right now, we don’t know how to do that.”

Once again, Kitty dropped her head. She was angry, confused, and although she wouldn’t admit it, still a little more than afraid. And food wasn’t going to make her any less so.

“Kitty,” Matt tried yet again. “You didn’t eat breakfast, or dinner. The least you can do is try a bite or two of supper. Please?”

Stabbing her fork into the bratwurst on her plate, Kitty took a bite and chewed quickly, swallowing it almost whole. “There now, are you happy?” She gave him a brief glare before turning her head away in frustration.

Matt watched her, without reply. He knew there wasn’t much he could say. The only thing that would really help her was to find out who was murdered, why he was murdered and why the police found nothing when they got there.  Right then, Matt didn’t see a way to do that.

“Da food is no goot, Fraulein?” The proprietor looked disparagingly at her still nearly full plate. “You would like, I bring you somesing else?”

Kitty looked up guiltily at the chubby little man who had been nothing but kind to them, since they had come in. “No.” She smiled sweetly. “Honestly. The food is absolutely wonderful. I guess I’m just not as hungry as I thought I was. I’m sorry.”

“You are too skinny,” he frowned. “And you vill not get bigger if you do not eat.”

Matt started laughing which irritated the red head. “Getting bigger has never really been a goal of mine.” She snapped. But looking up at the concerned face of the proprietor, she regretted her remark and her tone of voice. “I’m sorry and thank you, Mr. Schneider.  Perhaps I’ll try a little more of this.”

Although the restaurant owner smiled, he didn’t budge until she had eaten at least half of what was on her plate. A fact which delighted the big man across from her immensely. Finally satisfied, Herman Schneider walked off when he spied another customer coming in.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Kitty grumbled looking up to see a wide grin on her table mate’s face. “Because it may the last amusement you get from me, for the rest of this trip.”

Matt’s smile instantly disappeared. “I’m sorry, honey, really I am. But you did need to eat.”

Kitty sighed and nodded. “Well, I have to admit the food was good and I was getting a little hungry. But that still doesn’t solve my problem.” Looking up at Matt, she trembled slightly. “I saw a dead man, Matt. I  _tripped_ over a dead man and no one, but you, believes me.”

“Wrong,” Sean Flannery stated as he stepped up next to their table. “I believe you, Miss Russell. And like I told you, I want to try and help you to prove it.”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Trip to Murder 8**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After taking their leave from the restaurant and assuring Mr. Schneider they would return soon, Matt and Kitty followed Sean Flannery to his house on the west side of town.

“How’d you find us?” Matt asked as they walked along. “I’m pretty sure, we asked you to meet us at the hotel.”

“You did but I’m not so sure that would’ve been a good idea.” Flannery shrugged. “So, I sorta followed you.”

Matt stopped walking and grabbed Kitty’s arm, pulling her closer to him. “Why?” He demanded. “You know, Mr. Flannery, I have a feeling, there’s quite a bit you’re not telling us. And we’re not going any further until you do.”

“Matt,” Kitty spoke up. “If Officer Flannery can help us……….”

“ _IF_  is the operative word, Kitty.” Matt said, without taking his eyes of the patrolman.  Kitty’s defense of him irritated Matt.  “So far he hasn’t done anything but lead us down this street.”

“But Matt…”

“No, Miss Russell,” Flannery said quickly. “The Marshal is correct. I do have a lot I need to tell you, but please. Not here on the street.”

Matt took a deep breath and stood for several minutes, silently watching the man. Finally he nodded. “Alright. But you’d better not be trying anything.”

Flannery flinched just a touch and nodded slightly as he looked at the tall man next to him. “My house is just two doors down. I’ll tell you everything, once we’re inside. Please, if you don’t mind, I’d like us to talk inside.”

Matt still didn’t like this but he went along. His natural curiosity, as well as his instincts as a lawman, forbade him to stop as he wanted to and take Kitty back to the hotel, maybe even back to Dodge. But something was wrong here and he wouldn’t relax until he knew what.

Of course, the attention the man was showing Kitty didn’t help matters either. Matt noticed that while they were walking, Flannery’s eyes seldom left her. That didn’t set too well at all. Trying not to be obvious, he casually placed him self between Kitty and her admirer.

Finally, Flannery started up a narrow walk to small, tidy house set well back from the street. Swiftly he pulled keys from his pocket and ushered his guests in, taking a quick look around before closing the door behind him.

“You expecting somebody?” Matt asked bluntly.

Flannery looked rather guilty as he shook his head and headed to a small cupboard. “Not at all, Marshal. Can I get either of you something to drink? I don’t have much here. Just some whiskey, but…”

“What we would like,” Kitty cut him off, “is to know what this is all about. You led us here, saying you believed me and wanted to help. But we’re getting the impression; you’re the one needing help.”

Flannery nodded, dove his hands into his pockets and turned back to look at her. “Yes, Ma’am. I do need help. But I meant what I said about helping you as well. Like I said before, I believe we can help each other.”  He gave her a soft look that only served to irritate the lawman at her side even more.

“How?” Matt asked watching him suspiciously.

“Please, have a seat.” Flannery gestured towards a large old gray couch perched in the center of the room. “It’s not a really long story, nor even a complicated one, but it’s the center of all my problems, as well as the incident that happened to you today, Miss Russell.”

Matt hesitated for a moment, before taking Kitty’s arm and guiding her to sit down as he sank down beside her. “Alright, we’re listening.”

Flannery returned to the cupboard and pulled out the bottle of whiskey. “Would either of you care…?”

“Get on with it.” Matt demanded.

Kitty placed her hand on his and squeezed lightly to calm him, her gaze telling him to have patience. Matt nodded but said nothing.

Pouring himself a glass of the amber liquid, Sean sat down in a chair opposite them and took a sip of whiskey before he began.

“Like I told you, it’s not a long story, but it is an important one. It started about 10 years ago. I had just become an officer. My father, Sean Flannery Sr., had been in the police force for many years. He was the reason I wanted to become an officer. He worked hard, sacrificed, often putting his family second to his badge, but he always got the job done.”

Matt glanced over at Kitty with a twinge of regret. He knew he had been guilty of doing the same with her, but he had never able to do his job any other way.

Kitty gave his hand a loving squeeze and an understanding look. She knew how he felt and she had already come to terms with that and accepted it.

“Anyway,” Sean continued. “After many years, my father finally got promoted to Captain. He was thrilled, as was I and most of the other officers. What we didn’t know at the time though, was that his promotion wasn’t due to his hard work and dedication. It was because a certain city leader, and a few well-placed police officials, thought he was a push over and they could use him and his precinct in certain activities.”

“What kind of activities?”  Matt asked watching the man closely. He could tell by his actions as to whether he was lying to him or not. So far Flannery seemed truthful to the Dodge City lawman.

“Some illegal gambling down around the river, bribes, smuggling. Just about anything illegal. My father, of course said no. Three months later he was killed. The official report has it as a self inflicted accident with a hand gun, but I know better. I just haven’t been able to prove it.”

“I see.” Matt said. “But I still don’t see what this has to do with Kitty.”

“Me neither.” Kitty spoke up. “Although, I have to admit, I don’t understand too much of anything right now.”

“I have no proof,” Sean looked earnestly at them, “but I think the man you saw, the one that chased you, is James Peat. One of the illegal activities, my father was supposed to ignore, was illegal liquor smuggling, facilitated by Peat Brothers Brewery.”

“And the dead man?” Matt’s eyes bored into him.

Sean looked up and shrugged. “Unless I miss my guess, his brother, Frank.”

Kitty went slightly pale as she thought of how evil a person would have to be to murder his own brother. “Are you sure?”

“As about as sure as I can be, without any real proof. I know James is into this thing up to his eyes and from what I have been able to find out, Frank didn’t want any part of it but went along for the sake of his brother and the money which saved his family’s business.”

“You say you have no proof of this, though?” Matt asked.

“I have a little bit of paperwork and some notes from different people I’ve talked to, as well as information my father had managed to collect, before he died. But no smoking gun.”

“What is it you want from us?” Matt asked. “We’re strangers here, remember? We have no ties to this city and I have no real authority outside Kansas, unless the government assigns me a case.”

“Well, that’s what I was hoping for.” Flannery stated. “I was hoping you could contact your superiors and ask to be assigned to this. This is more than I think I can handle on my own but with a federal Marshal’s help…”

“NO.” Matt stated as he rose and pulled Kitty up with him. “I’m not placing Kitty into any more danger. Sorry, but I can’t help you.”

“But, Marshal,” Flannery protested. “Miss Russell is already in danger. She saw the murderer, remember?”

“I remember,” Matt answered. “That’s why we’re going home tomorrow.”

Kitty looked up at Matt, stunned and more than a little irritated at his proclamation but she knew better than to say anything right then.

“But…” Flannery didn’t know what to say. His only hope was now moving towards the door, firmly declining to help him.

“Have a good evening, Mr. Flannery.” Matt said as he was urgently leading Kitty from the house.

“Marshal, please.”  Sean followed to the door, pleading that they hear him out. 

Matt ignored him, but Kitty gave him a sympathetic look.  “I’ll talk to him.”  She mouthed as Matt pulled her away.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Trip to Murder 9**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kitty held her tongue as Matt ushered her out of the house and down the street. She knew Matt Dillon pretty well by now and she was sure there was something he wasn’t saying. Once they had reached a safe distance from Flannery’s house, she stopped and placed a hand on Matt’s arm. “Okay, Cowboy, what is it?” She asked.

Matt frowned. “What is what?”

“You know what I’m talking about.” Kitty told him. “Why do you suddenly want to just cut trail and run. You normally charge into something like this, regardless of whether you have jurisdiction or not. And I can’t remember too many times you actually caring about whether it was dangerous or not.”

Matt shrugged. “Normally you’re not with me when I walk into something dangerous. I’m willing to take chances my self but not with you. Besides, I’m not going home tomorrow. You are.”

“What?” She stared at him. “Are you crazy? I’m not going anywhere tomorrow, or the day after. In case you’ve forgotten, I came here to do business for my saloon and I’m not leaving until I’ve done that. Besides….”

Matt looked up and took a deep breath. He knew she would argue this with him but still he had to try. What Flannery had told them tonight changed everything. “Kitty, it’s not safe for you here now.” He interrupted her. “If Flannery is to be believed, these people mean business. They wouldn’t hesitate to kill you and I’m not going to risk it.”

“You have no say in this, Marshal.” Kitty snapped at him. “Remember this isn’t your jurisdiction. Besides, as I started to say, I have to stay here.  I’m the one who saw the murderer and the dead man. I need to be here in order to identify them.”

For just a moment blue eyed glare met blue eyed glare and neither man nor woman budged. But finally, Matt dropped his head and nodded. Kitty was right and he knew it.   As much as he wanted to send her home for her safety, he couldn’t. “Well, alright. But you are not going anywhere alone from now on. You, Miss Russell, can consider yourself in my custody from now on until this is all over.”

Kitty suddenly grinned. “That, Mr. Dillon, is something I have wanted for a long time.”

Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head, but an echoing grin formed before he could stop it. “Come on, Red, let’s go back to the hotel and get some rest. Something tells me we’re gonna have a long day tomorrow.”

Kitty’s brow arched and her grin broadened. “Is that all you intend to do? Rest?”

Matt wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close for a kiss. “Among other things.” He murmured.

As the Dodge City couple reached the deserted street outside their hotel, neither one noticed the man standing tight within the shadows across the street and neither one saw the gun he had aimed at them.

Both of them, however, heard the report of rifle fire and Matt felt the sting of the bullet as it grazed his left arm.

“Get down, Kitty!” Matt yelled as he pushed her down and back into the thick bushes beside the building. Two more shots echoed in the night then all was suddenly silent.

“Matt?” Kitty whispered breathlessly.

“Just stay down,” Matt warned. Giving it another few moments, Matt cautiously raised his head scanning the area. Across the street, he saw a figure rapidly retreating down an alley, disappearing completely from sight. For a second he thought to chase after him, but he had Kitty to think of. “You okay?” He asked her anxiously.

Kitty nodded. “I’m... I’m okay.” Just then she saw his arm. “Matt!” She exclaimed. “Your arm!”

Matt gave it glance but shook his head. “It’s alright, honey. Just a scratch. Come on. Let’s get inside before anyone else can take a pot shot at us.”

As they entered the hotel they saw the desk clerk running in their direction. “What was that noise? What happened?” He noticed the big man’s torn jacket and the rapidly spreading blood stain. “Oh my! Oh my! Your…. Your arm!”

Matt nodded as he held on tightly to Kitty and pushed his way past the clerk. “That’s right, it’s my arm. Have a good night.” Quickly as they could, Matt and Kitty ascended the stairs and made their way swiftly to Kitty’s room.

“Get that jacket off, Matt, and sit down.” Kitty told him once they were inside and the door closed. “Let me look at that arm.”

Matt complied, wincing as he did so.  Sitting down on the side of the bed he sat stoically while Kitty looked at his wound.

“Scratch, my foot.” Kitty mumbled. Grabbing a towel and the pitcher of water on the dresser, she gently cleaned it and wrapped it tightly with another towel. “Well, it’s not too bad, but you should have a couple of stitches in it.” She said as she finished.

Matt shook his head.  “Well, Doc’s not here right now so I think it’ll be alright.”

“What about that Dr. Sheridan?” Kitty asked. “He said if you needed anything else…”

“Un huh.” Matt shook his head again.  “I don’t want to involve anyone I don’t have to.  Which means, we’re gonna have to get out of here.”

“Why?” Kitty looked at him curiously.  “We’re safe up here.”

Matt arched a brow.  “Are we?  Kitty we were just shot at outside of this hotel.  They obviously know where we are.  Now unless you want to hunker down in this room until we can catch a train out of here, and I still think you should, we need to leave.”

Kitty sighed and sat down beside him on the bed.  “I guess you’re right.  But can it wait till tomorrow?  I’m awful tired and besides where could we go?  Other than Sean, we don’t really know anyone here well enough that we can just show up on their doorstep in the middle of the night.  And we don’t really know Sean.”

“I know,” Matt said.  “I guess we can stay tonight but tomorrow morning, first light, we leave.”  He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close for a moment.  “We can find something then, I’m sure.”    For several moments they sat side by side when he suddenly remembered the room he had rented the night before.  “My hotel room.” He said.

Kitty looked at him a little strangely.  “It’s right next door, Matt.  I doubt it’s much safer than this one.”

“No, honey.  The one I rented last night.  It ain’t much but it’d be better than walking the streets.”

Wearily Kitty shook her head. “Won’t they be able to find us there too?”

“Maybe,” Matt shrugged, “but at least not right away. I figure we leave a couple hours before daylight and we sneak down there and get inside before anyone sees us. We can hole up in there until night and then look for something better.”

“Well, you know better than I do about this sort of thing, so I’ll do whatever you say.” Kitty told him as she rose. “But right now, I’m going to wash up and go to bed.”

Just as Kitty passed the window, she bent to grab her valise on the floor and a bullet came through the window.  Shattered glass flew inward, striking her and falling in a small shower on the floor.

For the second time that night, Matt swiftly grabbed her and pushed her down.  “Stay down.”  He whispered.  Crawling to the window, he hazarded a glance outside. He saw nothing, but wasn’t about to take a chance. 

Quickly as he could, he made his way over to the low table where the lamp still burned brightly.  Snuffing it out, he turned to Kitty.  In the pale moonlight coming through the window, he could barely make her out.  “We’re leaving here tonight.”

Trembling, Kitty brushed pieces of the broken window off of her and inspected, as best she could in the dark, several small cuts from the flying shards of glass.  She realized she was lucky.

“You okay?”  Matt asked as he took her arm, helping her up.

“Yeah,” Kitty answered.  She paused then looked up at Matt.  “They’re really trying to kill us, aren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Matt answered, as he pulled her close.  “But they’re not going to succeed.  That, I will promise you.”

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

**Trip to Murder 10**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Their flight from the hotel was swift but controlled. The shaken duo swiftly made their way down the hall and the back staircase, to the alley way below. Wordlessly, Matt led the way, guiding her down one alley after another through the dark streets of St. Louis until they were once again at the police station.

Kitty looked up at him curiously.  “You sure this is the right thing to do?” she asked.  “I mean from what Sean says we don’t know that we can trust them.”

“Kitty,” Matt sighed.  “We don’t know that we can trust Sean.  Now I have been a lawman for a long time and I had druther place my trust in the law than in some cocky patrolman who claims to want to help a woman he doesn’t even know.”

Kitty watched his face as he spoke seeing what he wasn’t saying.  “There’s something more, isn’t there, Matt?”  She locked eyes with him as she asked the question.  “Is it because of me?  Surely you don’t think I’d encourage his…”

“No!” Matt protested.  “I know you better than that, honey.  But I don’t know Sean Flannery.  At least not well enough to trust him with your safety and…”

“Matt,” Kitty took his hand in hers.  “It takes two to tango.  I have no desire for any man other than you....  No matter how cute and sweet he is.”  She added with a mischievous giggle.

“Hey!” Matt said before he saw the teasing light in her eyes. 

“Just joking.”  She smirked before her face became serious, looking up at the doors to the police station.  “Come on, let’s go in and get this over with.”

The officer at the desk gave them a curious stare as he took down their report than asked them to wait.  Matt glanced about the small room, they were shown to, with an uncomfortable feeling. 

“What’s wrong, Matt.”  In the few years she and Matt had been together, she had learned to interpret his moods and thoughts simply by watching his actions.  His glance around the room told her he was concerned about something.

“I don’t know that anything’s wrong, Kitty.”  He answered in a tone that told her otherwise.  “Just a feeling…”

The door opened just then and Captain Owens stepped back into the room.  “So, I see you’ve decided to grace us with your presence, yet again.”  His tone was sarcastic, as was his manner.

Kitty started to reply but Matt placed his hand on hers.  “No,” He answered.  “We had no desire to be here tonight, no more than we wanted to be shot at.  But it just so happened, some one, in this fair city of yours, wants us dead.  Good thing they didn’t know how to shoot any better than they did or they would’ve made it.”

Owens stood calmly in the face of Matt’s rising temper, mutely watching and listening but saying little, till Matt finished.  “Did you see these supposed assailants?”  He arched a brow at them.  “Perhaps you can describe them?  Maybe they told you who they were?  Gave you their address?”

It was Kitty’s turn to grab Matt’s hand in warning before he slammed a fist into the officious tyrant’s face.  “You don’t believe this anymore than you believed me this morning, do you?” she accused Owens. 

Owens studied her intently for a moment before answering.  “What I believe, doesn’t matter, Miss Russell.  As your friend, _the Marshal_ , here, can attest.  I can only go by the facts.  I have sent someone to the hotel to verify your claims.  Until they return, I neither believe nor disbelieve you.”

“What about the wound on Matt’s arm?” Kitty pointed to Matt’s bandaged limb.  “How do you suppose he got that?”

“It would not be uncommon for an angry girlfriend to pull a gun on a cheating boyfriend.” He smirked.  “Or perhaps you just like making up stories.”

“What!!??”  Kitty was stunned, as was Matt.  “For what purpose would we do such a thing?” She demanded, barely managing to keep her voice below a scream.

“I’m sure I have no idea why people would play games with the police.” Owens sneered.  “How about you, _Marshal.”_

Matt had managed to keep his temper and his tongue in check till this point but it was becoming increasingly harder to do.  He knew if they didn’t leave soon he’d be losing his badge and finding himself locked up for assaulting a police officer. 

“Tell you what, Captain.” He said as he took Kitty’s hand.  “You let us know what you find out at the hotel.  It’s been a long day and Miss Russell and I, are tired.  We’re leaving.”

“I don’t think so,” Owens said quickly moving to block the doorway.  “You have a filed a report stating you were shot at.  Until I have proof of that or proof you lied, you will two will stay here.”

“You can’t hold us.” Matt glared at the man.  “We’ve committed no crime.”

“That is still yet to be determined.” Owens returned the glare just as a knock came at the door.  “Come in.” Owens barked.

When the door opened, Sean Flannery stepped in with a contrite look on his face and a piece of paper in his hand.  “Captain, Sergeant Roberts said to give this to you.  It’s about the shooting.”  Handing the file to Owens, his eyes flicked over Kitty before giving Matt a short nod and stepping back out of the door.

Kitty and Matt exchanged puzzled glances at Flannery’s appearance but kept quiet as Owens read the paper handed to him. 

Finally looking up at the Dodge City couple, he stepped away from the door.  “Report says, they found bullet holes outside the hotel as well as shattered glass in your room, and a bullet hole there as well, Miss Russell.  The clerk also confirmed your accounts of events, so it seems this much of your story is true.”

Matt wanted to tear the man’s head off for implying that anything said by them was a lie.  But he held his temper with the greatest of effort.  “That mean you’re gonna investigate this?  Actually take what we say seriously?”

“Oh, we will investigate, Mr. Dillon.”  He looked at Matt with a glower.  “But until that investigation is complete, I must insist that you two stay nearby and not leave St. Louis anytime soon.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Matt said as he gently took Kitty’s elbow and urged her towards the door.  “We’re not leaving till this is cleared up.”

“Where can we contact you, Mr. Dillon?” Owens asked. 

Matt noticed that for the second time he had failed to call him Marshal.  “You’re the detective, Owens.” Matt snapped at him as they left.  “You figure it out.”

Kitty kept her lips firmly pursed and allowed Matt to lead her out.  Once outside on the walk in front of the station she turned back to him.  “Exactly where are we going, Matt?  I don’t think it’d be too good an idea to return to that hotel.”

“No it wouldn’t,” Matt agreed taking a deep breath.  “I guess we can do as I suggested earlier and go to that place I rented yesterday.  We might be safe there for a while, I guess.”

“No, you wouldn’t.” Sean said from behind them.  “You probably wouldn’t be _as_ safe.  Awful bad types hang around in that part of town.  Bad types that’d do anything for a dollar or two.”

Matt whirled around on the officer, his irritation clearly visible.  “What is it to you, Flannery?”

“Matt…” Kitty tried grabbing for his arm.

“No, Kitty.”  Matt shrugged her hand off.  “I’m just a little tired of the police in this town.  That includes you.” He punched a finger into the patrolman’s chest.

Sean stood still and calm, showing no reaction to Matt’s anger.  “I told you, Marshal.  You and Miss Russell may be my only chance to stop the people who killed my father.  And it looks, right now, like I may be your only chance to stay alive.”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Trip to Murder 11**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Though Matt still had some serious misgivings about Sean Flannery and was more than just a little irked at the way he continued to look at Kitty, he realized right then that they had little choice but to follow him. But he didn’t have to like it.  “Why were you at the police station at this time of night?” He asked as they walked.  “I thought you worked days?”

“Matt,” Kitty reached for his arm. “Please. Not out here in the street.”

“No, Miss Russell.” Flannery stopped and turned to them.  “I understand his concern.  You all don’t know me that well. But I promise you, I _do_ want to help. I was at the station tonight, trying to do just that.  I was trying to get a look at the reports Owens is compiling on this.  Unfortunately, as you saw, he was still there.  I was about to leave when I heard that you two had come in.  So I hung around waiting to see what happened.”

“You don’t trust Captain Owens, do you?” Kitty asked.

“No, Ma’am.” He smiled at her. “I don’t and I wanted to be there to help you, in case he tried anything.”

“Call me Kitty.” She returned the smile warmly. “What do you mean ‘tried anything’?”

“Like I said, Kitty.  I don’t trust him.  He’d lock you up, if he could figure a way to do it.  I just wanted to make sure he couldn’t do that.”

“Well, thank you.”  Kitty returned the smile.  “I appreciate it.”

Flannery’s smile, as well as Kitty’s, only served to irritate Matt more and when Sean turned and once again began to lead them the down the street, his irritation showed in his tone.

 “Where are we going?” he asked as they hastily followed Sean through the still darkened streets.

“Just up ahead,” Sean replied mysteriously.

A few more yards down the street and Sean brought them to a small two story house on a large corner lot. Though the front of the property was open and sparsely landscaped, the back seemed a jungle of vegetation. It was to this jungle that Sean led them. Showing them the way through head high bushes and various beds of differently colored and scented flowers, Sean reached a small covered porch and stepping up onto it, rapped sharply on the sturdy looking door.

No sound came from within for several moments.

“Look, Flannery,” Matt said when it looked like their knock would go unanswered. “I don’t know who lives here or why you brought us here, but obviously the owner of this place isn’t going to answer. He’s probably asleep.”

“Not Herman.” Sean answered confidently just as the scrape of a lock could be heard and the door opened on noiseless hinges.

“Herr Flannery!” Herman Schneider exclaimed as he opened the door wider and happily greeted the young officer. “Come in, come in!” As Sean moved forward, the older man caught sight of Matt and Kitty. “Ze American Cowboy!  Und pretty lady.  So goot to see you.  Please come.  Come in.”

Kitty and Matt exchanged mixed looks of surprise and pleasure at seeing the café owner and hearing his glad welcome. Taking Kitty by the arm, he pushed her forward and together they followed Sean into the house.

Over the next couple of hours, a few of cups of coffee and a heaping plate of food, which Kitty refused, the three visitors told Herman Schneider everything that had transpired so far.

“Ach, such problems.” Herman exclaimed. “Und ze po-lice do not believe you?”

Kitty shook her head. “I’m not sure what they believe, Mr. Schneider. I almost feel like they think I’m guilty of something.”

Herman looked accusingly over at Sean, who raised his hands in denial. “Not me, Herman. I not only believe them but I want to help them prove it. Trouble is, there’s people out there that don’t and I’m not exactly sure that Captain Owens isn’t one of them.”

“Vat can I do?” Herman smiled.

“You can give them a place to stay for a while, till we figure this out.” Sean answered.

“Oh, no!” Kitty and Matt protested simultaneously. “We can’t put you out like that, Mr. Schneider.” Kitty gave him a grateful smile for the offer.

“Kitty’s right.” Matt added. “We had someone shooting at us tonight. That means us staying here could put you in danger. We couldn’t do that.”

“Ach, danger.  Zere is no danger.  Not to me.” Herman declared.

“Actually, they’re right, Herman.” Sean told him honestly.  “Until we can prove who was murdered and who did the murdering, Matt and Kitty could very well be in a lot of danger.  You helping them could put you in just as much danger.”

Herman grinned as he rose from his chair and began clearing the table.  “I am und no more danger zan before.”  

Matt’s brow rose.  “Than before?”

“Long story.”   Sean told him.

Coming back to the table Herman looked at the barely touched plate in front of Kitty, he scowled.  “Fraulein, you must eat.  You are too skinny.”

Kitty ducked her head with a shake. “I’m sorry, Mr. Schneider. All of this doesn’t really inspire much an appetite in me, I guess.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” He finished clearing the table and picked up the coffee pot.  “Coffee?” He offered.

All but Sean shook his head. As Herman filled the patrolman’s cup he glanced over at the anxious expressions on the faces of his two new friends. “I haft place for you. You vill be safe here. Do not vorry.”

Matt glanced over at Kitty and gave her a reassuring smile. “Stick with me, Kid.” He tried his best to make her smile. “I’ll show you the high lights of St. Louis.”

Despite herself, Kitty’s lips picked up in the corners as she returned his loving gaze. “You’ve done a marvelous job so far, Cowboy.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

The room, Herman showed them to, was large, clean and comfortable. With a large double bed in the middle and a small chest of drawers on the wall opposite. It had only two windows and both of those were placed high on the wall. They let in copious amounts of light but gave a view of little more than sky and the tops of the surrounding trees.

Herman noticed Matt’s interest in the placement of the windows and chuckled. “Ze vindows are a long story, Cowboy. I vill tell you about zem zome time, yah?”

Matt grinned and nodded. “Alright.”

“I vould give you each a room, but zis is de only vun I hast. Is okay?”

Matt nodded as he exchanged a smile with Kitty. “More than okay. Thank you again.”

After Herman left, Matt walked over to where Kitty had seated herself on the side of the bed and took his place next to her. “Kitty,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. “I want you to quit worrying. Nothings gonna happen to us. You’ll see. We’ll figure this thing out in no time and still have a few days to relax and see those highlights I mentioned.”

Kitty looked up at him, love and trust in her gaze. “If you say so, then I’ll believe it.”

“Good,” Matt told her. “What you say we lay down on this big old bed then and get some rest. I need to go back over to hotel and get our luggage and then there’s some things I want to check out.”

At the mention of their luggage, Kitty sat up and looked aghast. “Oh, our luggage. I forgot. Matt, all of my clothes, my makeup... Oh, Lord, I must look a fright. My clothes are wrinkled…”

“Kitty,” Matt pulled her back to him. “You look beautiful whether you have makeup on or not and as for your clothes… Well, let’s just say, I prefer you without them.”

What he said tickled the redhead and she chuckled as she looked up at him with a wicked grin. “If I weren’t so tired, Mr. Dillon, I would thank you properly for that comment.”

“Take a rain check?”

“Oh most certainly. In fact, I will insist on it. As soon as this mess is finished and we’re not looking over our shoulders, I will make you a very happy man.”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Trip the Murder 12**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Though exhausted from the previous day’s events, the duo from Dodge spent very little time in slumber and they were up fairly early. With Herman’s loan of an iron, heated properly on the stove, Kitty was able to at least address the major wrinkles in her dress and Matt’s shirt. Herman also loaned her a needle and thread from his deceased wife’s sewing box, and she hastily stitched up the hole in Matt’s jacket and then washed it.

“I’ve done the best I can with this,” Kitty sighed as she handed the garment back to him. “But when we get a chance, I’m going to get you another jacket. Bullet holes aren’t easily mended or hidden.”

“It’ll be fine, Kitty.” He assured her. “With the way things have been going, a bullet may the least of it.” Too late, he noticed her anxious expression and quickly pulled her to him. “Kitty, it’s going to be alright. Quit worrying, will ya?”

Kitty glumly nodded. “Yeah,” was all she said.

Matt shook his head as he let her go and eased his wounded arm into the still slightly damp jacket. “What ya say, we go raid Herman’s kitchen and get us some breakfast, huh? Then I’ll go back to the hotel…”

“We’ll go back to the hotel.” She corrected him. “You’re not taking off and leaving me here, Matthew Dillon, and don’t think you are. I have more at stake here than you do.”

Matt stopped and looked at her, shaking his head. “You are one stubborn woman, Kathleen Russell.”

“I know,” she grinned suddenly. “Come on. Let’s go and see if we can get you fed.”

After a breakfast of biscuits and ham, left for them by the thoughtful café owner, Matt and Kitty left the house by the back door and cautiously made their way out to where they could hail a cab and return to the hotel for their luggage.  The day, though sunny, was cool and both were happy that they didn’t have to walk to the hotel.

The front desk clerk, though none too happy to see them, was glad to accept payment for their rooms and to give them their bags so they could leave his establishment.

“I’d’ve gotten a better reception at an outlaw’s wake.” Matt commented when they left the hotel and re-entered their waiting cab.

“Well, you can’t blame him.” Kitty remarked. “I mean his hotel was shot up last night, thanks to us. I doubt he much likes bullets flying around; it’s not really good for business.  I don’t like it either, for that matter.”

Matt nodded. “Well I don’t either but it is likely to happen again if we don’t get this thing solved.”

“And how do we do that?” She asked, dolefully watching the passing scenery as the carriage wended its way through the busy streets.

“I’ve got some ideas.” Matt answered.

An hour later, after dismissing their carriage and carefully making their way back to Herman’s house with their belongings, Matt and Kitty were once again roaming the streets of the bustling city.

“You sure this is a good idea?” Kitty asked as they approached the warehouse where the day before she’d found a dead man and had been chased by his murderer.

“Well, I don’t know how good it is.” Matt answered, taking a long look around them. “But it’s the only idea I have for right now. We’re not likely to find anything but then again, you never know.”

Kitty noticed his constant scanning of the area and looked around, seeing nothing. “What exactly are you looking for?” She asked.

Matt avoided looking directly at her, knowing how well she could read him. “Just being careful.” He replied nonchalantly.

Kitty started to say something to that but decided against it. Now was not the time to argue about his trying to protect her by not telling her everything.

When they reached the warehouse, Matt tried the door to the small attached office, not surprised it was locked. The window, that the police had broken, in an effort to enter the building, had been boarded over.  Taking Kitty by the hand, he led the way around the building, hugging close to its side, looking for any other way in.

On the river’s side of the building, there was a large set of doors, now closed, which was, Matt was sure, the way they transported merchandise into and out of the building. Being as close as it was to the river’s edge, there was a dock close by where cargo boats would dock.

Matt stood for several minutes in the relative security of some dense bushes nearby, studying the scene. “Something look off to you?” He asked, noticing Kitty’s frown as she looked about.

“Yeah, there’s nothing going on.” Kitty pointed out. “This is a weekday and whether the owner is present or not there should be some activity going on around here. But there’s no one and nothing.”

Matt nodded. “Yeah, and I bet ya, I know why. They’re laying low. You reporting that man’s death scared them.”

“But if they have the police in their pockets…”

“Not if they don’t have all of them.” Matt shook his head. “Owens may be part of this and maybe a few more, but I doubt all of them are on the take. I don’t know exactly what’s going on here, but I can bet you its highly illegal. They’re not taking any chances. They probably figure to just close down for a few days till Owens or whoever can figure a way to either shut you up or get you out of town.”

“If they’re waiting on Owens, _or whoever_ , then why try to shoot us last night?” Kitty couldn’t make sense of most of the last day’s events.

Matt shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably someone decided to take matters in their own hands, either that or they wanted us to do exactly what we did, which was to go to the police. Maybe they figured Owens would be able to take that and turn it around, using it against us. We’ll figure that out later. But right now, I think I have a way figured out as to how to get into that building.”

“How?” Kitty asked, seeing no way in.

“Look over to the left.”  He nodded in that direction. 

Kitty looked and first saw nothing, then a small glint caught her eye.  Looking closer, she saw a door, heavily obscured by shrubbery.  She looked back up at Matt with a slight grin and a question in her eyes.  “You think it’d be safe?”  She pointedly looked around them.

“Maybe not now, but it will be after dark.”  Matt answered.  “Let’s go back to Herman’s.  This place will wait until then.”

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Trip to Murder 13**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Matt, are you sure this is the only way?” Kitty looked about her apprehensively as they made their way, after dark, through the chilly shadows, back to the warehouse.

“Kitty, I told you to stay at the house with Herman. You didn’t have to come back with me.  Look at you shivering.  You should’ve stayed at the house where it’s warm.”  Matt worked hard not to sound irritated.

“And leave you to do this on your own? Not on your life, Mister. It’s not that cold and besides, you get yourself shot too easily.  Someone’s gotta be along to haul you out when that happens.”

Matt grinned.  “So far, I’ve been the one hauling you out of trouble this trip.” 

Kitty shot him a look of irritation.  “Actually Sean has been the one hauling us both out,” she countered a little pleased at the look on his face.

“Come on.”  Matt grumped, no longer trying so hard to hide how rankled he was.  He still, however, tried valiantly not to show how concerned he was.

When they had returned to Herman Schneider’s house earlier that day, he and Kitty had gone over everything that happened in the last twenty four hours. They had few facts. A man was murdered. Whoever did it, knew Kitty had seen him and knew who she was. And that ‘whoever’ was out to get her.

The rest of the information they had was legally little more than conjecture. Owens’ treatment of her could be nothing more than a stubborn law man who didn’t believe anything he hadn’t seen with his own eyes. Sean’s story of his father’s murder could be nothing more than that. A story. As could be the speculation of several other high ranking officers involved in illegal activities. The identity of the dead man could be Frank Peat or perhaps some bum who had stumbled into the wrong place.

But Matt knew better and he was determined one way or the other to prove it. For Kitty’s sake if for no other reason. As Matt saw it, the proof or at least a key to the truth lay in that warehouse and to get it, they needed to get in. The two front doors were locked and out in the open. They’d be seen if they tried to get in that way, even at night.

But the small door in the back was hidden even in the daylight and almost invisible at night.  It offered their best chance of getting in, and out, of there without being seen.  And Matt really didn’t want them to be seen.

That was the reason behind his and Kitty’s return trip so late in the evening. Herman had suggested they wait for Sean Flannery and let him go, but Matt bristled even at the mention of his name. Kitty understood and agreed with Matt, vowing to go herself, despite the two men’s objections.

They arrived back at the warehouse while it was still quite dark out, the moon having not yet fully risen. Moving stealthily through the shadows, hand in hand, Matt found the door, in the back, hidden well by shrubbery.  The knob, when tried, was of course locked but that was little deterrent. Reaching in his pocket, Matt pulled out his pocket knife and began to work on the knob. He had the door opened in no time.

“I didn’t know picking locks was in the line of being a law man.” Kitty remarked with a touch of awe in her voice.

“You’d be surprised what’s in the line of a law man.” Matt answered as he grabbed her hand and led her into the building.

Once inside, Matt closed the door and drew his gun, pushing Kitty behind him.  “Stay behind me,” he whispered, “and if I say run, you run.”

Kitty nodded but she knew she’d never leave his side, under any circumstances, regardless of what he said.  For better or worse they were in this thing together.

For several minutes the two stood still and silent as their eyes adjusted to the dark and they listened to make sure no one else was in the cavernous building with them.  Finally satisfied, Matt pulled out a match from his pocket and lit it.  It gave him just enough light to locate a lantern hanging on a nearby wall.  Stepping over to it, he pulled it down and lit it. 

“Come on.” He whispered to Kitty as he led them deeper into the building.  They didn’t have to go very far.  A few feet in, Matt saw what he was looking for.  A small room in a corner, hidden by crates.  Quickly, he and Kitty went over to the plain wood door and tried the knob.  It was locked.  Pulling out his knife, Matt picked his second lock of the night.

“If I ever decide to take up burglary, I’ll be sure and bring you along.”  Kitty grinned up at him.  “You’re pretty good at that.”

Matt returned the grin.  “That’s not all I’m good at but I can’t show you that, here.”

“I’ll take a rain check.”  Kitty smirked as she followed him into the little cubicle of a room. 

The room was small and full.  A miniscule desk sat against the front wall with a hard backed chair behind it and the back wall was lined with filing cabinets.  Sitting the lamp on the desk, Matt opened the one drawer in the desk, finding nothing but a broken pencil and some blank paper. 

Kitty went to the filing cabinets and starting going through them.  Matt stepped up beside her and started on the opposite side.  They were getting close to the middle, when Kitty pulled out a large file and took it over to the desk.  Reading over several pages, she looked over at Matt.  “Bingo!”

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Trip to Murder 14**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Matt closed the drawer he had just gone through and turned when he heard Kitty’s exclamation. “You find something?”

“Uh huh.” Kitty nodded with an excitement in her eyes. “I’d like more time to study this but it looks like bills of lading and transport records. It also looks off somehow.  It doesn’t look right but I won’t know till I can study it.”

Matt grinned. “I guess bringing you with me wasn’t such a bad idea after all, was it?”

Kitty cut her eyes at him.  “Oh really?”  

Wisely, Matt chose to say no more on that subject.  “Let’s get out of here and back to Herman’s so we can check all that out.”  He replied instead.

Pulling the heavy file into her arms, she stood, letting Matt lead the way. They’d only just opened the door however, when they heard voices, moving their way. Swiftly, Matt doused the lamp and grabbed Kitty’s arm leading her out of the office and behind some nearby crates. 

Though he said not a word to her, the expression on Matt’s face told Kitty all she needed to know. Firmly clamping her mouth shut, she crouched down in the darkness next to him as the footsteps and voices grew louder.

“I don’t care what you say, Owens. Us not knowing where that woman and that Marshal is worries me. They could, right this very minute, be contacting authorities outside of St. Louis. Men you don’t control.” A gruff male voice spoke.

“No they’re not.” Owens voice sounded confident. “I told you, I have a lock on every telegraph office in town and I’ve got men posted all around who’ll let me know if they so much as look like they want to leave town. Besides they can’t prove anything. There’s no body or any evidence of a murder. I even managed to stem the damage caused by that moron you hired to shoot them.”

“Well, I had to do something.” The other voice hissed. “Just because you say you’ve got things under control, doesn’t mean it’s so. They could still get help.  Not all of your men are in on this.”

“No and it’s best that way.” Owens agreed. “The only ones who know anything are the ones I know for a fact I can trust. The others are strictly out of it. They’ll do what I say but they know nothing and I want it to stay that way, if at all possible.”

“What about Flannery’s boy?” The other man questioned. “I don’t trust him. Are you sure he doesn’t know anything?”

“I am positive.” Owens said smugly. “He couldn’t find his rear with both hands. He wouldn’t even be a policeman if his father hadn’t been one. Trust me, I have this under control. Now let’s get those files and get out of here. You shouldn’t have kept them here in the first place.”

Matt and Kitty exchanged looks upon hearing the conversation.  Owens had just confirmed Sean’s trustworthiness and the importance of the files that Kitty had found.

As the men moved away from Kitty and Matt’s hiding spot, Matt took Kitty’s hand and held on tightly. As soon as the men entered the little office, he jumped up, pulling Kitty with him. Soundlessly as they could, they quickly made their way back, the way they came.

They had almost made the exit, when Matt brushed up against a small box, sitting hap-hazardly atop a barrel. The box was just close enough to the edge that it fell when Matt’s arm hit it, spilling its contents of four whiskey bottles on the ground.

At the sound of breaking glass, the two men in the office came barreling out. “Who’s out there?” Owens yelled.

Matt pulled Kitty down into a crouch while still urging her forward towards the door. Neither one uttered a sound, but their footfalls could be heard and soon Owens and the other man were running in their direction. Matt tugged on Kitty’s hand and the both of them ran as fast as they could for the exit.

Owens saw two figures making for the door and pulled his gun, firing in their direction. The two kept running until they had cleared the door and were out into the night. Owens held his fire but ran after them, hoping to catch up.  However, once outside, they had seemingly disappeared into thin air.

The other man came running up beside him. “You hit ‘em?”

“I don’t know.” Owens snarled. “And I didn’t get a good look at them either but I can tell you who they were.”

The man looked at Owens with widened eyes. “What would they be doing here? They don’t know anything. They wouldn’t…” He paused and then turned and ran back into the warehouse and into the small office, followed closely by Owens. Pulling out the one special drawer he’d reserved for it, he suddenly turned pale when he found the drawer empty.

“I told you, Peat.” Owens snarled. “You shouldn’t have kept those files here.”

Matt kept a tight hold of Kitty’s hand as they raced through the darkness and back towards Herman Schneider’s house. He said nothing and noticed nothing as he pulled her along.

They had almost reached safety though when Kitty tugged on his hand.  “Hold up a second, Matt.” She gasped. “I’m about to drop these files.”

Matt reached over and pulled the files from her but did not stop until he had them at the back entrance of the house. The door opened to them just as they approached and Matt pushed Kitty in ahead of him and then swiftly entered himself, closing the door firmly behind him.

“Vat happened?” Herman asked. “I saw you running...”  He stopped when he took a look at Kitty.  “Miss Russell, you are hurt?”

Matt had just placed the files on the table when he heard what Herman had said and he swiftly turned to see Kitty holding her arm, blood dripping from her fingers.

“It’s alright.” Kitty gave him a tremulous smile. “It’s just a scratch.” She said as she passed out.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Trip to Murder 15**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kitty woke in a soft bed with the concerned faces of Matt, Herman and Dr. Sheridan surrounding her. “Wha… what happened?” She asked groggily, trying to sit up.

“You passed out, young lady.” Dr. Sheridan said, unconsciously sounding a great deal like Doc. “You’ll be alright, but you need to rest.”

“Passed out?” She looked at Matt who dropped his head. “Why?”

“What do you remember?” Sheridan asked.

“Well…” She hedged not sure if she should tell him everything. “We were running, and I remember my arm was hurting and then I felt kinda dizzy…”

Sheridan nodded. “Um huh. You fainted from a combination of exertion and blood loss. That wound isn’t too bad, the bullet went straight through the fleshy part of your upper arm, but you did lose quite a bit of blood. You’re going to need to stay in bed for a couple of days.”

When he mentioned a bullet she looked at Matt again. He sighed and nodded. “I told him everything, Kitty. I had to. I didn’t know how bad off you were and you needed a doctor. Dr. Sheridan was the only one that I thought I could trust not to contact Owens.”

“You tell him about your arm too?”  She asked Matt.

Matt nodded.  “Yeah, about that too.  He took care of it.”

Sheridan patted her hand before standing up and reaching for his medical bag. “Don’t you worry about a thing, my dear.” He smiled comfortingly. “The Marshal, here, is fine and you will be as well. Just mind what I said. Plenty of bed rest and don’t go moving that arm around too much. It’s going to be stiff and sore for a while yet.” Turning to Matt he reached out a hand. “You better start taking better care of that young lady, Marshal. She’s not one of your deputies, you know.”

Matt smiled ruefully. “I know that, but I’m having trouble getting her to believe it.”

Herman, noticing the looks exchanged by the two, winked at Kitty then straightened up and turned for the door. “I vill show you out, Doc-tor.” He announced. “You take care of Miss Russell, yah?.” Herman patted Matt’s shoulder as he passed.

Matt moved over to the bed and sat down beside her. “Honey, I am so sorry you were hurt.” He took her hand and kissed it. “It was my fault. I knew you shouldn’t’ve come with me and I…”

“Matt.” Kitty stopped him. “It’s not your fault. You know you couldn’t have stopped me and you didn’t shoot me, Owens did. You have nothing to be sorry for. Besides Dr. Sheridan said I’d be fine, didn’t he?”

Matt shook his head. “It was my fault, Kitty. I’m the one that hit that box and knocked it over and I’m the one that…”

“You’re the one that pulled me out of there and saved my life.” She stopped him again. “Matt, I’m alright. Honest. Please don’t do this. Please.”

Matt shook his head at the pleading tone to her voice. “Alright,” he said softly as he leaned forward and kissed her. “But you’re not going on any more missions with me while we’re here. I need you to be safe.”

“Matt...” She started to protest.

“I don’t think either one of you will be going anywhere for a while.” Sean spoke up from the doorway. “Sorry, if I’m interrupting, but I’ve just come from the police station. Owens has issued an arrest warrant, for you two, for breaking and entering.”

Kitty and Matt exchanged glances. “Didn’t take him long.” Matt sighed. “How does he plan on proving it? I mean, without admitting he was there.”

Sean came further into the room and looked down at Kitty. “Are you alright? Herman said you were shot.”

“I’m fine, Sean.” Kitty replied, noticing the scowl on Matt’s face. “Honestly, I’m alright. But I’d like an answer to Matt’s question too.” She reached out with her good arm and grabbed Matt’s hand, giving it a loving squeeze. “How does Owens plan on proving we were there?”

Sean relaxed a little and looked at both of them. “He’s got any number of people that will testify to anything he tells them to. Including seeing you two break into that warehouse. He also has blood drops on the floor just inside the door. All he has to do is show that one of you is injured and have someone claim to see you and you’ll both be in deep. I think you both need to stay here and let me handle this from now on.”

Matt shook his head as he stood. “No.” He stated unequivocally, his tone gruff and unyielding. “We’re in too deep to try and step out now. Him looking for us is gonna make moving about the city a little more difficult but it doesn’t mean we’re going to quit. It’s our lives on the hook here, not yours.”

“Matt.” Kitty tugged at his hand. “He’s one of the good guys, remember?”  Matt didn’t reply. Kitty looked up at Sean. “We appreciate your help, Sean, but we’re not going to sit here. Matt is right in that it’s our lives in danger. You can’t expect us to do nothing.”

Sean took a deep breath, and scanned the floor for a moment before finally nodding. “I understand.” He said. “And I guess you’re right. But I’m not sure what you could do. Owens is going to be looking pretty hard for you guys. If you’re spotted at all by anyone, he’ll have you in jail in a heartbeat.”

“Well, we can start with those files we brought with us.” Kitty said. “I bet you anything, we could find something in there.”

Sean looked at her, then Matt, curiously. “Files?”

Matt nodded and crossed over to the dresser, picking up a thick folder of paper. “Files.” He said proudly looking over at Kitty. “Courtesy of someone who has no business being involved in this at all.”

Much later on, Matt lay back against the headboard, in Herman’s spare room, Kitty snuggled safely into his side, sound asleep. The four of them, Herman included, had sat up late studying the files Kitty had found and risked her life to get away with.

Though all three men had insisted she stay in bed and let them go over the paperwork, Kitty refused. She was, after all, more knowledgeable then any of them in the business of liquor and she understood the various invoices and other paperwork. Reluctantly, the men had to agree.

They had garnered quite a bit of information from those files. Most importantly the fact the Mr. Peat was smuggling in illegal liquor and selling it at a much inflated price to various retailers who had no choice but to buy at those prices due to pressure from certain high ranking police officials. The same high ranking policemen, who were providing false documentation showing the liquor to be legal and getting a piece of the profits for their part in the whole scheme.

The information was quite damning and absolutely worthless unless it could be placed into the hands of someone not connected to the local police. A task almost impossible at present. The foursome had thrown about various ideas, thoughts and plans but nothing seemed to be feasible.

Matt, more than once, noticed Kitty’s head nod and saw the exhaustion on her face. Finally he called a halt to the discussion for the night and despite Kitty’s heavy protest, literally picked her up and carried her back to bed. With the aid of some of the powders, Dr. Sheridan had left, she was now resting.

But Matt wasn’t and he knew he wouldn’t. Not until this mess was over and he and Kitty were finally back in Dodge where they belonged. As his exhausted mind went once more over the problem, an idea suddenly came to him. He wasn’t sure it would work, and he’d have to check with Sean, but he thought he just might have an idea.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Trip to Murder 16**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Matt, are you sure about this?” Kitty questioned the next morning as they sat at the breakfast table, sharing some of Herman’s wonderful cooking.

“No, no, I’m not, Kitty.” Matt sat back in his chair with a shrug. “I’m not sure at all, but I can’t think of anything else to do either. Can you?”

Kitty ruefully shook her head. “No. I just don’t like the idea of Herman risking his neck anymore than he already has. You know what could happen to him, if Owens found out that he was hiding us here.”

“Dat is my concern, Fraulein, not yours.” Herman said as he entered the room. “I valked around de block.” He looked over at Matt. “Dere is no one new or different. Dey do not follow you.”

“I really appreciate that, Herman.” Matt gave him a grateful smile. “And I agree with Kitty. We have placed you in a risky position. And if you do this…”

“Dere is no, if.” Herman declared. “I vill do dis. You are my friends und I vant to help.”

“But you hardly even know us.” Kitty protested. “And to do this, you’d be risking jail or worse.” Turning to Matt she implored him to change his mind. “Matt, I can…”

“No, you can’t.” Matt said emphatically. “Kitty, not only are you hurt, but there’s no way you’d escape detection. Neither one of us are exactly inconspicuous. Besides, Herman lives here. No one would take any notice of him or tie him to us what so ever. All he has to do is take these files to Dr. Sheridan and have him contact my superiors.”

“But what if someone wonders why Herman is going to a doctor clear on the other side of town and then finds out that you were there to see Dr. Sheridan?” Her worried mind continued to come up with troubling ideas of things that could go wrong.

“I vas de one dat vent vhen you vere hurt.” Herman told her. “No one questioned den. No one vill do so now.”

“Well, that’s not exactly true.” Sean spoke from the doorway.

“You have the dangedest way of coming into a room unannounced.” Matt grumbled. He knew Sean was on their side but he couldn’t be but be irritated every time he saw the man and the way he looked at Kitty.

“Sorry about that.” Sean said. “Comes in handy as a patrolman some times, but I forget it’s not always the best way to enter a room.”

“Dere is no problem.” Herman said graciously. “Here, Sean. Sit, eat. I vill get you coffee.”

“I’d appreciate the coffee, Herman.” Sean took a chair near Kitty. “But I’m not real hungry. I just thought you all’d want to know what I heard down at the station.”

“You went back there last night?” Kitty asked. “Well, you couldn’t have gotten any sleep at all.”

“Not much.” Sean agreed, giving her a slow smile. “But until this mess is cleared up and over with, I doubt I’ll be able to sleep a whole lot.”

“What’d you hear at the station?” Matt asked pointedly trying to get Sean’s attention away from Kitty.

Sean glanced over at him as Herman handed him a cup of coffee. “Thanks, Herman. I need this.” Taking a sip, he looked back at Matt. “I grew up around that station and I know all kinds of nooks and crannies where I can sorta hide and listen without anyone knowing I’m there. I was in one of those last night, when I heard a brief conversation between Owens and Sgt. Roberts.”

“Roberts?” Matt questioned. “I remember that name.”

“He was there the other night when you were shot at. I don’t think he’s involved in Owens’ little schemes but he’s a good company man, if you know what I mean. He’ll do whatever Owens orders him to, no matter what it is.”

“And… uh, what exactly was it that Owens ordered him to do?” Kitty asked with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Well first off, Owens has ordered Roberts to check the both of you out. He’s sending wires to the War Department as well as Dodge, and any place else he can think of, to see what kind of contacts you have here in the city. It won’t be long until he finds out that you were ordered to see Dr. Sheridan.” Sean looked at them both regretfully.

“I don’t believe Sheridan will say anything much.” Matt said confidently. “Most likely he’ll just tell them I was there for a one time visit and leave it at that. And I don’t believe for a minute he’ll tell them anything about coming here to treat Kitty. He seemed pretty straight with me when I explained about Owens.”

“You’re probably right.” Sean agreed. “But what about his office? Does he have a secretary or any one sharing an office with him?”

Matt shook his head. “No one else that I saw when we were there.” He looked over at Herman. “Anyone see you at Dr. Sheridan’s house when you went to get him?”

Herman paused for a long time before finally shaking his head. “No. I saw no one and no one saw me.”

Sean nodded as he got up and refilled his coffee cup. “Got anything stronger?” He asked Herman. While Herman rummaged around in his cabinet, Sean looked back at Matt and Kitty. “Sheridan may not be a problem but you all still have a big one looming over your head.”

“You mean the breaking and entering?” Matt asked. “I agree, time in jail isn’t too appealing, but well, if they caught us, I guess we could hang on until this is cleared up.” Matt sounded less than confident in that but he wasn’t about to show it. For Kitty’s sake if nothing else.

Sean shook his head though. “I’m afraid a little jail time would be mild, Matt.”

“What do you mean?” Matt’s brow knotted as the remorse he heard in the patrolman’s tone.

“I mean, Owens has every policeman in town ordered to keep a look out for you two. If anyone spots you, they are to try and arrest you but if you resist, the orders are to shoot to kill.”

“For burglary?” Kitty asked, stunned at the thought.

Sean shook his head again, as Herman finally found the bottle of whiskey and began to pour some in everyone’s cup. “For murder.” He said quietly. “Seems they didn’t quite hide Frank Peat’s body well enough and it was found a couple of hours ago. Owens is charging you with his murder, Kitty. And word is, Owens won’t mind if you don’t live to see a courtroom.”

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Trip to Murder 17**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matt sat in the morose quiet of Herman’s spare room, cradling Kitty tightly in his arms. She had lain for a long time, in stunned silence before finally succumbing to the tears she’d valiantly tried to hold back. When her tears finally subsided, she fell into a troubled sleep, made only marginally restful by the man who held her, whispering constant reassurances.

Herman had left to open up his restaurant for the day and Sean had gone to his job, promising to check in with them later and let them know if he heard anything else. But Matt wasn’t sure he wanted to know anything else. What they already knew was bad enough. The possibility of their coming through this unscathed seemed remote.

They had decided that Herman would once again make a late evening visit to Dr. Sheridan’s house with the files and ask for his help in getting them to someone outside of St. Louis. Though risky, the plan was the only feasible thing they could do at the moment.

Of course there was always a chance that Sheridan would refuse to help them, or that he might be caught trying to help them and tell Owens everything in order to save himself. There was also a chance that if he did help and got the files to Matt’s contact, that nothing more would be done after that.

After all, St. Louis was hardly in Matt’s jurisdiction. And Owens, according to Sean, was making Kitty look pretty darned guilty as a murderer and thief and Matt guilty as her accomplice. He didn’t like the idea of not being able to do anything about this, especially where Kitty was concerned. But he wasn’t sure what else to do.

Matt would never say as much to Kitty, but this had him worried and even a little afraid. Gunmen and gamblers and drunken cowboys were a walk in the park, compared to a crooked lawman with a whole city backing him up. Matt had faced some tough odds, but he had to admit, to himself at least, these were some of the toughest.

“I’ve decided, I’m not gonna just sit and wait for them to find me.” Kitty spoke as she pulled away from Matt and sat up. “I can’t do it.”

“How long you been awake?” a startled Matt asked her.

“I’m not sure I ever really slept.” She answered. “I… I just can’t stop thinking about this, Matt. And I can’t sit idly by and do nothing. I feel so helpless doing nothing. Your plan for getting those files to your superior is a good one, but there’s too much chance of that failing.”

“I know what you mean, Kitty.” Matt sighed. “I’ve been sitting here thinking the same thing. But I’m not sure what else I can do. We so much as step foot outside of this house and Owens’ll have us. I might risk it, but I’m not about to let you do it.”

“You couldn’t stop me.” She said with a raised brow. “Besides, I’m not proposing we just take off without any sort of idea where we’re going or why. And we sure can’t do anything during the day. But there’s got to be something more we can do. I mean, if we were back in Dodge, what would you do there?”

Matt sat back against the headboard and pulled Kitty back to him, wrapping his arms once again around her. “There’s a lot of things I could do there, Kitty.” Matt told her. “But I’m the law there. I’m not here. And here the law is against me.”

“Against  _us_.” Kitty firmly corrected him.

“Against me.” Matt said again. “Somehow, I’m gonna figure out how to get you out of here and back home to Dodge. You’ve got no business being mixed up in this.”

Once again, Kitty pulled away from him. This time in irritation. “I’ve got no…? I’m the one that saw the murder, Matt. I’m the one being accused of that murder. I’m the one every lawman in St. Louis has been ordered to shoot if they see me. I think  _that’s_  pretty doggoned ’mixed up in it’.”

“That’s not what I meant, Kitty.” Matt got up from the bed and paced around the room a little. “Look, Owens wants you dead and he’ll do whatever it takes to accomplish that. You’ve already been hurt. I’m just trying to keep you from being killed. I… I couldn’t handle that, Kitty. I just couldn’t.”

Kitty’s irritation disappeared in a deep breath as she also rose from the bed and stepped over to him. Pushing into his embrace, she hugged him tightly. “I love you too.” She acknowledged his unspoken admission. “And I know you’re worried. But have you considered the fact that, even in Dodge, I’d still be wanted for murder? That nice man, which took over for you there, would have to arrest me and ship me right back. I wouldn’t be any safer in Dodge than I am right here in your arms. As a matter of fact, I think I’m a lot safer here in your arms.”

Matt sighed, holding her close and resting his chin on the crown of her head for a second. “Guess you’re right. I just wish there was something I could do to get you out of this. If I could just…” He paused as a thought came to him. “You know, I think there’s… well, maybe something…”

Kitty drew back and studied him with a hopeful curiosity. “What?”

Matt pursed his lips for a moment before replying, trying to formulate the plan completely in his own mind before telling her. He didn’t want to get her hopes up if it didn’t work. But running through his head again, he thought it just might. “We know Owens and Peat are in this thing together, right?”

Kitty nodded. “Yeah.”

“And we know there are probably more as well. Those files, you found, bear that out. But those files, damning though they may be, wouldn’t be enough to get that murder warrant against you dropped.”

Kitty dropped her head. “No, I guess not. They don’t prove my innocence in any way.”

“Nope.” Matt agreed, getting a little excited, in spite of himself, at this idea. “But a confession would.”

Kitty’s forehead wrinkled in confusion as she looked at him. “Confession? Who’s confession?”

Matt opened his mouth to answer when the door to the room burst open and Herman stumbled in. “You had better go.” He gasped, obviously out of breath from running. “Zey know you are here. Zey are coming.”

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Trip to Murder 18**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kitty ran as fast as she could behind Matt, clinging tightly to his hand as they ran down one alley after another, darting into shadows if they so much as thought they heard a sound behind them. Matt had said nothing when they fled Herman’s house, but Kitty could tell he suspected Sean of turning them in. He and Herman were the only ones that knew where they were. And Herman had been the one to warn them.

She didn’t share Matt’s suspicion however. Like she’d said many times, she knew men and Sean just didn’t strike her as the kind of man to do that. But right then and there, as they were literally running for their lives, was no time to argue about it. So she kept her silence as she ran alongside Matt with ever waning strength.

Though not normally one to run away from anything, or anyone, Matt was no fool. He knew if they had of been caught in Herman’s house, it would’ve been disastrous for everyone. Well, everyone but a certain patrolman that he was sure had something to do with this.

As he and Kitty had hurriedly grabbed a few of their belongings, Herman had told him that two police officers were at his café, asking about them. They had implied that they knew Herman was hiding the wanted couple and informed his employee that other officers were, even then, on their way to his house to search it.  Somehow, Herman had managed to get away unnoticed and ran back to the house to warn Matt and Kitty.   

At first, when Herman burst into the room, Matt was disinclined to believe it.  When a pounding was heard at the door and a voice heard, calling for them to, “Open up!  Police!”  He quickly turned into a believer. 

While Herman slowly made his lumbering way towards the door, shouting out “Holt on!”, Matt and Kitty slipped out a window on the side of the house into some deep bushes.  Keeping low and quiet, they barely made it out of the yard and down the alley before several more men with badges surrounded the house. 

Now they were running with scant cover and in broad daylight, praying they could escape undetected until they reached safety.  But luck had chosen to accompany them only for a portion of the trip, it seemed. 

They had just turned down yet another long alley when they heard running steps behind them.  Matt’s grip on Kitty’s hand tightened as his eyes darted here and there looking for a place to hide at least her.

“Stop! Police!” A voice rang out from behind them.  “Stop or I’ll shoot!”

Taking a deep breath, Matt brought him and Kitty to a stop and pushed her behind him as turned to face the man running towards them with a gun raised and pointed at them.  “We give up.”  Matt said clearly, not wanting the man to get nervous and shoot them.  “Don’t shoot.  We won’t resist.”

Kitty stood as close to Matt as she could, a trembling death grip on his arm.  She knew that even if this patrolman didn’t shoot them, somewhere along the way, Owens would see to it that somebody did, if he didn’t do it himself, that was.  Glancing up, she saw nothing in Matt’s face except calm acceptance of their current fate and an eagle eye looking for any opportunity that came their way to escape. 

The patrolman approached cautiously, watching Matt and Kitty intently for signs that they may try something.  Matt had already pulled his gun and tossed it on the ground in front of him.  “Don’t you two move.”  The man warned as, keeping the gun trained on them, he knelt and retrieved Matt’s gun.  “Captain Owens is gonna be real happy when I take you two back.”  He said with a satisfied grin.  “I might even get me an accommodation for capturing the two of you.”

Matt saw the look on the man’s face.  One of someone wanting a great reward and willing to do anything to get it.  He chose to bide his time and do nothing for now that could get he or Kitty hurt.  “We’ll come along peacefully.”  He said calmly.

“I know you will.”  The badged one said.  “Cause your girlfriend here is gonna walk right next to me and you’re gonna walk in front of us.  Understand?”

Matt glanced over at Kitty.  He saw the fear in her eyes as well as a reluctant acceptance of their current circumstances.  But he also saw something else.  Faith.  It dawned on him that she had faith in him to do something to rescue the both of them.  He wished he had the same faith.  “I understand.”  He said.

  “Come here.” The patrolman pointed at Kitty.  “Now.”

Kitty glanced back up at Matt again and then started forward just as a voice was heard from behind them.  “Dennis.”  The voice called. 

Dennis turned his head for just a moment, but it was the moment Matt needed.  In one long stride, he was next to Dennis the patrolman and raised his right arm, backhanding the man before he could even blink.  Bending, he swiftly retrieved his gun and took Kitty’s hand back into his own.

Sparing only a glance back behind Dennis, he saw Sean running towards them.  Holding tightly to Kitty’s hand, Matt took off in the opposite direction, keeping them running as fast as they could go. 

Sean said nothing and didn’t try to follow them.  He’d worry about where they were later.  Right then he needed to make sure Dennis was taken care of and gotten back to the station.  After that, Sean had some other things to attend to.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Trip to Murder 19**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wordlessly, Matt led the way.  With their cache of stolen files under one arm and Kitty’s arm in his other, he guided her down one alley after another, through the back streets of St. Louis, and practically out of town, until they reached a small shanty at the southern end of town, near the river.

“Come on, Kitty, in here.” Matt ushered her inside, hastily closing the door behind them and securing it with a rickety chair, the only piece of furniture the room afforded. Then swiftly, he lit a lantern sitting on the floor, laying the files on the small table.

Kitty looked around her and then back at Matt. “What is this place?” She asked when she could finally see. “And how do you know about it?”

“I was out walking, the morning before I could come back to the hotel, and found this place,” he told her. “It’s not much but it’s safe.”

“How do you know?” She asked crinkling her nose at the musty smell of the place.

“Couple of reasons.” Matt told her as he opened the door on the back wall. “One, this place sits alone out here, nothing and no one else around. And two, this.” He pointed down the stairs.

Kitty took a tentative step toward the door and peered down the stairs at the darkness below. “You surely don’t expect me to go down there.” She said taking several steps back away from the door.

“Well no,” Matt shrugged. “At least not right away. I think its safe enough up here. But if someone were to come along, I think it’d be a whole lot safer down there than staying up here and getting shot at.”

Kitty placed her hands on her hips as she looked at first the door then him, brows arched. “I thought you said no one was around here?”

“There’s not, that I’ve seen anyway. But that doesn’t mean that someone couldn’t come around.”

“Then we’re no safer here then we were at Herman’s,” she said exasperated and more than a little frightened.

“Oh yes, we are.” Matt stepped close and pulled her into his arms. He could feel her trembling and hugged her even tighter. “Honey, I’m not trying to scare you. I’m trying to protect you.”

Looking down at her, he could see she still wasn’t convinced. “Kitty, it’s going to be alright.  I promise.”

Kitty pulled away and looked up at him. “I’m just a little scared, Matt.”  She sighed as she gave him a soft smile.  “But I trust you.  And I know you won’t let anything happen to me if you can help it.  I’m just glad Sean distracted that man.”

Matt shook his, irritated at the thought.  “I wonder if he distracted him or was coming to help him.”

“Matt,” Kitty said a little sternly.  “You heard Owens in that warehouse.  Sean is not part of his scheme.”

“That don’t mean he doesn’t want to be.  He could be viewing this as an opportunity to get in good with Owens.”

Kitty looked earnestly at him. “I don’t believe that, Matt.”  She told him.  “But if it is true, then we truly are on our own.”

“For now.” Matt sighed. “But I promise to try and change that.  But you need to agree to go down there if anyone comes around here.” He once again pointed at the stairs.

Kitty stood for several minutes, weighing her options, before finally straightening her back and nodding. “Okay,” she muttered. “But if there’s any spiders down there, I’m coming back up here and let ‘em shoot at me. I’d rather be dead than share a space with a spider.”

Matt laughed and pulled her back to him. “Deal!”

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Most of the rest of the day was spent miserably hunkered down in the tiny cabin listening intently for any sound that might indicate visitors. Fortunately none came.

“As soon as it gets dark,” Matt told Kitty late that afternoon, “I’m gonna sneak out of here. We need food and blankets at the least and I’m getting nothing done about finding James Peat while I’m hiding here.”  While they sat, he had told her of his idea to find James Peat and force him to talk.  To confess to his part in all of this and his murder of his own brother.

“Not without me, you aren’t.” Kitty spoke up. “You’re not about to leave me here alone and go traipsing around town.”

Matt looked over at her. “Traipsing? I don’t plan on traipsing, Kitty, I plan on getting us some provisions and finding a way out this mess.”

“NOT – WITHOUT – ME!” Kitty repeated a little more forcefully.

Matt took a deep breath and nodded reluctantly. “Alright. I guess you’re right, we probably shouldn’t be separated.”

Kitty nodded. “Alright then. So what’s the plan? Where do go when we leave here?”

Matt stood up and paced over to the door. Opening it he took a quick look out while, considering her question. “Well, I think we ought to try and make it back over to Mr. Schneider’s restaurant.”

Kitty looked puzzled. “Herman’s?”  She asked.  “Is that safe?  I mean, the police could still be watching it.”

Matt nodded. “Well, yes they could.  But right now he’s the only one I think we can fully trust.  He could at least help us get some supplies.”

Kitty stood, walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry, Matt.” She sighed.

Matt frowned down at her, his arms clinging tightly to her slight form against his. “Sorry for what?”

“This mess I got you into.” Kitty clarified. “I really didn’t mean…”

“Kitty,” Matt stopped her. “You are not responsible for this. You didn’t kill any one and you didn’t ask for any of this to happen to us. But I promise you one thing. We will find the ones who did and even if we have to do it alone, we will stop them. Okay?”

Kitty studied his face intently, drawing from his features the strength she needed. Finally, she buried her head in his chest, silently communicating her love and trust. Matt cradled her in his arms relaying the same information.

Together they would stand or fall, depending on the fates and how much good luck they could find. But lose or fail, they would do it together.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Trip to Murder 20**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With darkness as their cloaks, two figures slipped through the quiet streets of St. Louis and stealthily made their way to the small restaurant, owned and operated by Herman Schneider.

Hiding in deep shadows behind the café, Matt watched the building intently. Finally certain that no one was around and they wouldn’t be observed; he grabbed Kitty’s hand and pulled her along to the back door.

After two short raps, the door opened and Herman Schneider stood before them, a concerned look on his pudgy face. “Herr Dillon.  Vat are you doing here?  Are you okay?”

“We are.”  Matt said quietly.  “For now anyway.  I didn’t see anyone watching the restaurant but us being here could place you in danger.  Still we need help.  Can you help us?”

“Come in, quickly.” He said without a moment’s hesitation as he opened the door wider and ushered them urgently in.

“Go into ze storeroom.”  He whispered pointing to a small room off to the right.  “I’ll be back.”

Matt led Kitty into the dark room and found a box for her to sit on before Herman shut the door and effectively shut out all light in the box crowded room.  Raising her hand, Kitty found Matt’s next to her and clung to it like a lifeline.  Neither one of them quite knew how things were going to play out, but they knew the ante had been substantially raised.

They didn’t know how long they had sat in the darkness and waited, but both were grateful when the door finally reopened and Herman beckoned them out.  “Come, come,” he urged.  “I haft closed and ve are alone.”

Blinking their eyes against the light for a moment, they willingly followed Herman into the kitchen of the restaurant.  “I vas worried zat dey had caught you.”  He said as he offered them chairs and poured each of them a cup of coffee.  “I vill fix you food, yah?”

“No.”  Matt spoke as he gratefully took a sip of his coffee.  “I appreciate it, Herman, but we’d better not linger.  I didn’t see anyone outside when we got here but that doesn’t mean it’s safe.  We were just hoping we could buy some supplies off of you.  Looks like we’re gonna have to lay low for a little while.”

“Ach.”  Herman exclaimed as he waved off the money Matt was pulling from his pocket.  “I vill not take money.  I vill help, though.  You sit, I vill get you somesings.  You have place to cook, yah?”  He asked.

Matt shook his head.  “I’m sorry, Herman, but no we don’t.  We have found a place to hide out for a while but there’s no stove or any other way to cook. ”

“Ach,” he exclaimed again.  “I’ll see vhat I can do.” 

As he disappeared from the room, Matt looked over at the exhausted features of the red head next to him and reached over taking her hand.  “You alright?”

“Sure,” Kitty said sarcastically.  “I’ve been shot, accused of murder, have practically a death warrant on my head and I’m on the run.  Not sure how much better it could get.”  Looking over at the pained expression on Matt’s face she shook her head regretfully.  “I’m sorry, Matt.  I don’t mean to take this out on you.  Right now, you’re the only thing keeping me going.”

Matt gave a reassuring squeeze of her hand.  “I know, honey.  But hang in there.  We’ll get this figured out somehow.”

Herman returned a few minutes later with a large burlap bag stuffed full.  “I haf put in some bread und sausages und other such sings that do not need to be cooked, as vell as vater.  I also put in blankets.  If you haf no stove, you vill be cold.”

Matt gave him a grateful smile.  “Not sure how to thank you, Herman.”  Matt told him as stood and accepted the bag.  “We owe you a lot.”

“You owe me nothsing.”  He waved a hand.  “Believe me, you owe me nothsing.”

Kitty stepped over to Herman, and placed a kiss on his cheek.  “Matt’s right.  We do owe you.  I don’t know how or when, but someday, I hope we can repay you for your kindness and faith in us.”

Herman blushed and placed a hand on the cheek she had kissed with a look of awe.  “Go on, now.” He said gruffly not wanting to show them how much her kiss and gratitude had affected him.

After they left the restaurant, the two murder suspects made their way back to the small hut, where they stashed the bag Herman had given them.

“Well, now what?”  Kitty asked, lighting the small lantern and looking up at Matt.

“Now, you stay here, get some rest and eat something and I’ll be back.”  Matt told her, edging towards the door.

“Oh no, you don’t.”  Kitty said defiantly.  “I told you before; I’m going where you go.”

“Kitty,” Matt sighed.  “You need to rest.  In case you forgot, you were shot night before last night.  And you haven’t eaten anything all day and…”

“And I’m going with you.”  She said firmly.  “I’m not about to let you go over to Sean’s house alone, mad like you are.  You’re liable to shoot him first and ask questions later.”

Matt looked at her in surprise.  “Sean’s hou…?  What makes you think that’s where I’m going?”

“I know you, remember?”  She arched a brow at him in consternation.  “You think Sean told Owens where we were and you plan on confronting him.”  She gave him a steady look, defying him to contradict her.

Taking a deep breath, Matt shook his head, keeping his silence for several moments.  “Come on.”  He told her as he turned for the door.  “But I give you fair warning, he makes one move towards you…”

“I have you.”  Kitty said as she caught his hand.  “I honestly don’t believe he turned us in, Matt.  But if he did, I’m not afraid or worried about anything else he might do, cause I have you.”

“Yeah, ya do.”  Matt grinned as they left the shack .

“Ya know,” Kitty observed as they once again traversed the darkened streets of St. Louis.  “You and I have covered more of St. Louis in the dark than most people do in the daylight.  I’m not sure I like that.”

Matt chuckled softly.  “I know what you mean.  I’m not overly fond of this myself.  But until we get this mess straightened out and get your name cleared, it can’t be helped.”

‘We’, he’d said.  Kitty stopped and swung around to face Matt.  “Matt,” she locked eyes with him.  “I know this hasn’t been easy and I want you to know how I much I appreciate you staying with me.  But I also want you to know, you don’t have to.  I’m the one they want.  You could leave and go home if you wanted.”  More than anything she wanted him to stay with her, but she felt compelled to give him a way out.  She didn’t want him hurt because of her.

Matt shook his head as he pulled her close to him, locking his hands around her back and studying her face intently.  “Kitty Russell, I love you.  Whatever it is you go through, you will not go through it alone.  I’m here because I want to be. Understand?”

Kitty stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.  “Yes, sir.”  She answered.  “I sure am glad to hear that.”

Matt kissed her once again and then took her arm.  “Flannery’s place isn’t too far now.  Let’s get this done.”

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Trip to Murder 21**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A block away from Sean Flannery’s house, Matt brought them to a stop.  “If Flannery is involved in this, he’s liable to have people around there on the lookout for us.”  Matt whispered to Kitty.  “I want you to stay here while I have a look around.”

“No,” Kitty protested.  “I’m coming with you.”

“Kitty,” Matt said sternly.  “I’m not going to argue with you.  Now, stay here and stay down.  If the coast is clear, I’ll come back for you.  But if I’m not back in 15 minutes, you take off.  Don’t wait and don’t look back.  You understand?”

“But, Matt…”  Her further protest died on her lips as she looked at the serious expression on his face. “Alright.”  She nodded in glum exasperation.

Pushing her further into the shadows, He turned and headed off.  Staying as quiet and invisible as his size would allow, Matt skirted all the way around the house.  He saw no one and heard nothing that aroused his suspicions.  Still, he hesitated.  He didn’t want to rush into anything that would get him or Kitty hurt and something felt off about the place.

Taking one more careful look around, Matt crept slowly to the window at the back of the house and cautiously took a look inside.  By the light of the one small lamp on the table, he saw Sean lying on the floor of the house, unmoving.  Matt’s heart dropped and he quickly ducked back down and into the darkest shadows he could find. 

If Flannery was dead, Matt had no doubts that Owens would try and pin that on Kitty or perhaps even himself as well.  Taking a deep breath, he decided his only option was go into the house and check.  If Flannery wasn’t dead, he was going to need help.

But he had no sooner stood up when he heard a twig snap behind him.  Whirling around, he quickly drew his gun and trained it on… “Kitty.”  He whispered fiercely.  “I thought I told you to stay put.”

“I did stay put,” she whispered back with a slight edge to her voice.  “But you didn’t come back.  I got worried.”

“And I told you to leave if I didn’t come back.”  He glared at her.  “Kitty, it…”  He stopped, knowing argument, at this point, was senseless.  “Follow me.”  He held his gun up and trained it on the darkness around them as they stepped forward.

Once again, he carefully approached the house, this time, keeping Kitty tightly behind him.  He took another glance in the window and saw Sean hadn’t moved.  Quickly he stepped to the door and tried the knob.  The door swung open readily.  Without a word he took Kitty’s hand and led her inside.

“Sean!” Kitty gasped as she saw him lying on the floor.  Swiftly, she ran over and knelt down by his side. “He’s breathing.” She said with a sigh of relief.  “We need to get him up, Matt.”

Matt started towards her but stopped when he heard a noise in the front of the house.  Placing a finger to his lips for silence, Matt brought his gun up and cautiously took a step towards the connecting door into the other room.  Standing still for several seconds, he glanced down at Kitty’s pale and frightened features before looking towards the door again.

With a deep breath, he took a step back and reared up his leg, kicking the door open and going in low with his gun raised and ready to fire.  But there was no one there, save one small, orange, tabby cat, which stood imperiously in the front room staring at the intruder with a scowl, before bolting between his legs and making a beeline for Kitty’s lap.

Matt stared after the cat for a moment with a shake of his head, before proceeding to finish checking out the house.  No one was there.  

The front door was locked from the inside and there didn’t appear to be any sort of scuffle.  Some of the drawers on his desk looked like they had pulled out and not pushed all the way back in but not much else looked off.  The only real thing out of place was the house’s owner, sprawled on the kitchen floor.

Matt returned to the kitchen and bent down next to Sean and Kitty, eliciting a fierce hiss from the cat.  “How is he?”  Matt asked her.

Kitty looked up into Matt’s exasperated face and shrugged.  “He’s breathing.”  She answered quietly.  “He’s got a pretty nasty lump on the back of his head.”  As she spoke, Sean groaned and tried to sit up.  “It’s okay.”  Kitty soothed, trying to keep him down.  “Easy now.  You’re hurt.”

“Aye,” Sean blearily nodded.  “My head hurts like fire.”  Carefully, he pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around at Kitty then Matt, his eyes finally landing on the broken door leading into the other room. “What happened?”

“You tell us.”  Matt grunted.  “We found you lying there on the floor and the back door unlocked.  I heard something in your in front room and went in to find your cat there,” he pointed at the still scowling feline curled up in Kitty’s lap, “but nothing else.  Front door locked and no signs of struggle or anything.  So, you tell us what happened.”

Sean cradled his head as pushed himself further up gaining his feet.  “I’m not sure exactly.”  He gingerly rubbed the back of his head.   

Kitty picked the cat up and sat down it on the floor, then with an assist from Matt, got up as well.  “Well, what do you remember?”

Sean stood for several seconds, trying to remember before finally looking up at Matt and Kitty.  "Not much.  I remember coming into the house and stepping over to the table then nothing.  I don't remember anything else until just now."  Continuing to rub his aching head, he sought comfort in chair.  “Man, my head hurts.”

Matt stepped up to him and gently pushed his head forward, examining the lump on the back.  “Looks like you got hit pretty hard, but I don’t think it’s anything too bad.  Someone intended for it be bad, though.”

“They must’ve thought you had those files we took.”  Kitty said.  “Either that or they were afraid you’d tried to help us.”

Sean shrugged.  ‘I didn’t think they knew anything about my contacting you.” He said.  “But then again someone may have spotted us when I approached you all at the restaurant or something.”

“Yeah, well. Don’t matter now, I guess.”  Matt said.  “You’ll be going with us.  You think you can walk?”

Sean wavered for a second or two before gaining his equilibrium.  “Yeah, I think I’ll be alright.  Looks like Herman will have another guest.”

Matt shook his head.  “Nope.  They’re on to Herman too.”

Sean gave Matt a startled look of shock.  “How?  Who…”

Matt looked at him appraisingly.  “I figured it was you.”  He answered frankly.

“Well, it’s obvious it wasn’t.”  Kitty said with conviction in her voice.

“Is it?”  Matt asked watching Sean’s face.

“Matt!”  Kitty snapped at him.  “How can you even think that now?”

“It’s alright, Kitty.”  Sean waved her off with a smile.  “He’s got his reasons and I’m not so sure I blame him. I might feel the same way, were I in his shoes.”  Sean met Matt eye to eye as he spoke.   He knew Matt’s suspicion of him had less to do with Owens and the murder and more to do with Kitty.  He also knew he’d have to fix that before he and the US Marshal could work together. 

He needed help to stop Owens.    Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell were that help. 

“Well, you’re not in my shoes.”  Matt said staring at Flannery.  “But from now on, you’re gonna stay pretty close to them.  You are going to stay with us till all this is cleared up.”

Sean looked at the Dodge City couple and nodded wearily.  “Lead the way, Marshal.”

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Trip to Murder 22**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keeping a wary eye on Flannery and a firm grip on Kitty’s arm, Matt steered them swiftly back to the river’s edge and the small shanty he and Kitty were using as refuge. 

Once inside the shack, Matt bolted the door and lit the lantern, looking over at Sean.  “Welcome to our humble abode.  Until we clear Kitty’s name, this is home for all of us.  I’m not letting you out of my sight until I know whether I can trust you or not.”

Sean nodded.  “I understand.  I don’t blame you.”  Taking a look around at the small room, he noted the door in the back wall.  “That lead to anywhere?”  He nodded towards it.

“Looking for a way out, are ya?”  Matt goaded.  Seeing Sean wouldn’t bite, he shrugged and settled himself against a wall. “Goes into a cave under this building.  Figured we could hole up down there if we had to.  So far, though, it seems safe enough to stay up here.”

Sean nodded.  “Probably is.  Doubt anyone comes down this far.  This area used to be extensively used by various breweries because of the caves.  They could store their supply down there and keep em cool, but every time the river would rise, they’d get flooded out and the caves were constantly filling with water.  They eventually moved everything further up.  There’s still plenty of caves for them use but up closer to town, they don’t flood out as easy.”

“Thanks for the history lesson.”  Matt grumbled, eliciting a reproachful look from Kitty. 

“Look, gentlemen.”  She’d had enough for one night.  “I’m not sure what you two intend to do, but I’m going to take one of those blankets, Herman gave us, and I’m going to lie down and get some rest. I’m tired.”

“Yeah, I guess you are.”  Matt’s tone softened as he looked at the exhaustion she wore like a cloak.  “You haven’t eaten much the last three days either.”

Kitty shook her head, pushing a strand of hair from her face.  “I guess I haven’t been particularly hungry. Something about murder kinda quells the appetite.”

“You still need to eat, Kitty.”  He gently admonished.  He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her but Sean’s presence there hampered that.  And he wasn’t about to let Sean out of his sight.

“Maybe after I’ve slept a little, Matt.”  She told him, understanding his concern.  “Right now, I’m too worn out to care about it.  I’m just gonna get some water and then get some sleep.”

Matt nodded as he stepped over to the bag Herman had supplied them, and pulled out a couple of blankets, laying on down in a corner of the room and wrapping the other one around her shoulders.  Handing her the water bottle, Herman also supplied, he pointed to the pallet he’d made.   “Go on and lay down.  You can eat when you get up.”

Kitty nodded and, for just a second, came close to reaching up for a kiss.  But seeing Sean out of the corner of her eye, she instead took a long drink of the water and then stepped over to the small pallet Matt had made for her, and lay down, surrendering to her exhaustion.

Matt leaned once more against the wall and silently watched her for quite a while, until he was certain she was asleep.  Finally he pulled himself back up and looked over at Sean.  “We need to talk.”  He said quietly, so as not to disturb her.

Sean nodded.  “Yeah, you’re right.”  He looked over at Kitty.  “It’s still dark out.  We stay close to the shack on the river’s side and we should be safe.  We won’t wake her up, that way.”

Matt nodded but didn’t move until Sean stepped towards the door first and then he followed him out and around to the side of the building.  “Alright, Flannery,” Matt said gruffly once he was sure he was out of ear shot of the sleeping woman inside.  “I want some truth here and I want it now.  Kitty may believe everything you’ve told us but I don’t.”

Sean studied Matt’s face for several moments without answering; trying to come to a decision it seemed to Matt.  Finally, he nodded and dropped his head.  “Yeah, I guess you should know everything.  I should’ve told you this from the beginning but I figured you’d be less likely to trust me if you knew.  Seems like that backfired on me, huh?”

“If I knew what?”  Matt clenched his teeth as he took a step closer to the patrolman.

“Captain Gerald Owens is my uncle.”  Sean answered, shame coloring his voice.  “He’s my mother’s brother. When I first suspected him, I looked for anything to prove him innocent, because of that.   But it just wasn’t there.  When you and Kitty came into the picture, I knew you’d need to know about him but I hoped you wouldn’t have to know I was related to him.” 

“Hmpf.”  Matt glared at him.  “Well you’re right about me not trusting you, but I haven’t trusted you too much since you first came to get me at the hotel and this little piece of information doesn’t help your case any.”

“No, I guess not.”  Sean rubbed the back of his still tender head.  “But I swear, Matt.  I am not now, nor have I ever been a part of his activities.”  He once again studied Matt’s face and added, “And I think you know that.  Don’t you.”

Matt took a deep breath.  “What I know is that a man has been murdered and Kitty is being falsely accused of it.  I know your uncle is up his eyeballs in this thing and that you just admitted you haven’t been telling me the truth.  That’s what I know.”  His voice was rising and Matt took a step back and another deep breath before it rose enough to wake Kitty.

“Only about my being related to him.”  Sean defended himself.  “Everything else I’ve told you is the truth. Besides, that’s not really bothering you, is it.”

“What do you mean,” Matt frowned.  “You think lying to us about who you are isn’t enough to bother me?” 

“How about Kitty?”  Sean asked

“Kitty?  What are you talking about?”  Matt asked with growing irritation.  “She’s the only one involved in this that I know for a fact I can trust.”

“That’s not what I mean.”  Sean told him.  “You’re worried that I might make a play for her, aren’t you?  Sure, you want her out of this mess, yourself too.  And yeah, I agree, I should’ve been upfront with you about everything from the beginning.  But that’s not the real reason you have a problem with me.  The real problem is you’re jealous.”

The man’s words stung and angered Matt and he drew back an arm and backhanded him, sending him flying backwards into the dirt.  “What I am,” he said through clenched teeth, “is a little sick and tired of you.”  Matt told him. 

Sean shook his head and got back to his feet.  He’d hit a nerve and he knew it.  “Marshal, you can pummel me all you want but it won’t solve anything.”  He spat the blood from his mouth, where he’d bit his cheek when Matt hit him.  “I admit; I’d like nothing better than to get together with Kitty.  But I’m no fool.  I’ve seen the way she looks at you.  Hell, I’ve seen the way you look at her.  You two love each other.”

Matt stood glaring at the man, silently trying hard to rein in his temper.    

“Please, Marshal.”  Sean pleaded.  “I need you to trust me.  You are my only hope of stopping this thing.  I promise you, I will never try to step in between you and Kitty.  I’m not stupid enough to try anything. Besides, do you really think she’d betray you like that?”

Matt took several deep breaths and shook his head.  Flannery was right in that much at least.  Kitty would never do that and he knew it.  He knew where her heart was.  “I still don’t trust you, Flannery.”  He finally said.  “But you are right.  We do need to work together.  But you’d better tell me everything, I mean everything you know and if I find out you’ve lied…”

Sean spit some more blood from his mouth.  “Like I said, Marshal, I’m not a fool.  Now, can we talk and try to figure this thing out?”

Matt nodded slowly.  “Yeah,” he answered.  “I guess we can.  But I’m still not sure I trust you.”

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Trip to Murder 23**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several hours later, Kitty awoke to find Matt sitting beside her, her hand in his.  Sean was across the room, lying down in the opposite corner asleep.  Glancing at the few rays of light that managed to push past the boarded up window, she could see it was probably mid-day. 

“Hi,” Matt greeted her with a smile when he saw her eyes were open.  “How you feeling?”

Kitty took a moment to take stock of her situation and noted she was still tired and her arm, where the bullet had pierced her flesh, was aching.  She seemed to be a little fevered, her head ached and her stomach was upset.  “I’m alright,” she answered quietly.  “I’m a little thirsty but otherwise I feel fine.  What time is it?”

“Around noon or so, I’d say.”  Matt released his grip on her hand then raised his to her forehead.  “You’ve got a little bit of a fever.  This damp, cold little shanty probably isn’t helping that much.”

“It’s not a matter.”  Kitty took his hand back into hers as she brought herself up into a sitting position.  “I guess I’d better get up and get us all something to eat.  Then we need to figure out what we’re gonna do next.  We can’t just stay hunkered down here and hope it blows over.”

But Matt shook his head.  “No we can’t and we’re not.” He reached beside him and picked up the water bottle, handing it to her.  “Here, drink some water.” 

Kitty accepted the water gratefully, taking a long drink before capping the bottle and looking back up to Matt.  “What do you mean, we’re not?  You got a plan?”

 Matt nodded.  “Me and Sean over there had us a long talk after you went to sleep.”

Kitty looked at him in surprise.  “You two actually talked?  I mean, without you snarling at him?”

 “Yeah, well, eventually.”  Matt gave her a rueful smile.  “He told me the truth about everything.”

“What do you mean?”  She asked.  “The truth about what?”  The idea of his not being truthful with them before now was unsettling.

“Gerald Owens is Sean’s uncle.”  Matt stated seeing the surprise in her eyes.  “His mother’s brother, I believe he said.  He didn’t want to tell us because he was afraid we wouldn’t trust him.”

“His uncle?”  The news was stunning.  “I guess I never saw that coming.”  She shook her head before looking back up at Matt. “Do you think that’s all he was lying about?”   

Matt nodded as he glanced at the man across the room and took her hand again.  “I think so.”  He shrugged.  “I don’t get the sense that there’s anything else but I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.  He does know, though, that I won’t tolerate it if he’s caught in any more lies or as he put it, ‘omissions’.  Too much is at stake here.”

“Boy, isn’t that the truth.” She sighed.  Looking down at their clasped hands, a thought occurred to her.  “Is that all you two talked about?”  She asked pointedly. 

Matt shook his head.  “Well, we… we got a few other things settled as well.”

Kitty arched a brow as she looked at him then glanced over at the still sleeping man across the room.  “You mean like the fact that you’ve been acting like a jealous maniac around him?”  She asked.

He dropped his head.  “I guess I was acting a little like a fool.  I just… well, you are so… and I…”

“Matt,” Kitty squeezed his hand.  She knew how hard words were for him sometimes.  “I know you love me and I know it bothers you sometimes if a man pays a little too much attention to me.  But…”

“It’s not just sometimes.”  Matt met her gaze.  “I hate it  _all_  the time when men ogle you and play up to you.  But I know you’re a beautiful woman, and that’s always gonna happen, so I tolerate it.  I can’t beat up every man that looks at you.”

“Then why have you been acting so jealous around Sean?”  She questioned, straining to keep her voice down.  “You know I would never…”

“I know, I know.” He dropped his head again.  “And to be honest, I’m not really sure.  Maybe it’s cause we’re not home and he’s a little younger and better looking than me and…”

“Oh, that’s the silliest thing I ever heard.”  She chuckled softly.  “Matt, you are the only man I want.  No other man, regardless of his age or looks or anything else, could ever stack up to you in my eyes.  You should know that.”

Matt nodded, bringing her hand up to his lips and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles before reaching over and claiming her lips.  “I do.  I still don’t know why, but I do and I’m grateful for it.”

Kitty smiled.  A smile that, in Matt’s eyes, lit up the room.  “Good, then help me up and I’ll get something fixed to eat.”

“Un, huh.”  He shook his head.  “You’re not feeling well and you have no business being up.  I’ll see what Herman put in those bags and I’ll fix us something.”

Kitty looked at him amazed.  “What makes you think I’m not feeling well?”  She asked both dismayed and pleased that he’d noticed.

Matt gave her a reproving look.  “I’m not completely blind, Kitty.  You’re pale and your temperature is up and you’re sitting there, right now, with the chills.  I have a feeling that arm of yours is infected.  Besides, I know you and I know when you don’t feel good, no matter what you say.”

Kitty knew it was senseless to lie about it so she settled for masking it and changing the subject.  “Well, I’ll be alright.  My arm probably just needs to be cleaned out a little.  Speaking of which.  How’s your arm?”

“Oh no, you don’t.”  Matt waggled a finger at her.  “You’re not gonna change the subject.  My arm is fine and healing nicely.  The bullet, that hit me, only grazed my arm.  Yours went straight through.”

“But Dr. Sheridan said…”  Kitty started to protest.

“He said you needed to rest and take it easy and not use that arm too much.  And you’ve done exactly the opposite so far.”  Matt told her, his tone was stern but worried. “Honey, I don’t want you sick.  Or at least, I don’t want you any sicker than you already are.  Please.  Just lay there and rest.”

Kitty knew he was worried and she loved him for caring so much.  Besides, she realized, right then, that even if they had a plan of action, she’d not be physically able to do much.  “Alright.  I will.  But when you and Sean go to do, whatever it is that you plan on doing, I’m going with you.”

“Who said we were planning on doing anything?”  Matt asked.  He hoped she hadn’t heard his and Sean’s plans for that night.  He knew she’d want to go with them and he didn’t want that.  It was too risky.

“I know you as well as you know me, Marshal.”  Her brow arched again.  “You will not leave me here alone.”

Matt shook his head at her stubbornness but he wasn’t about to agree to any plan that might put her in any more danger than she was already.

As it turned out, that evening, he didn’t have to worry about his placing her in danger.  She was already there.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Trip to Murder 24**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matt sat beside Kitty that evening as she slept.  The weather had turned and a cold wind, sweeping across the river, whistled in through the cracks of the old shack, chilling the occupants of the small decrepit building.  Especially affected was the frail woman who was currently swaddled in two blankets and still unconsciously shivering.

Once again, Matt wiped her brow with a piece of cloth and checked her temperature.  Inexplicably it had sky rocketed and he couldn’t get it to come back down.  Picking up the water bottle and he had been using to keep cool wet clothes on her he saw that the water was running low and the fearless law man was beginning to be very afraid.

“Matt,” Sean stood beside him, pouring more of the water onto a cloth and handing it to him.  “We’ve got to get her out of here.  This damp, cool air isn’t helping her any at all.”

“You don’t think I know that?”  Matt glared at him.  “But where, exactly, do you think we can take her?  We can’t go back over to Herman’s house.  And we sure can’t go to yours.  She needs a doctor, but other than Sheridan, I don’t know one.  And if Herman was found out, it’s a very good possibility, he was too.”

Sean rubbed the back of his neck agitatedly and nodded.  “Yeah, I’ve been thinking the same thing.  I’ve also been thinking that there’s more going on here than a mere infection in her arm.  She got awful sick, awful quick.”

Matt nodded.  “I know.  But I’ve been going back over everything and I can’t figure it out.  If there’d been something wrong with the food, we’d all be sick.” 

Sean nodded again rubbing the back of his neck.  “Yeah, I guess you’re right.  I mean, she ate the same thing we did today.  As a matter of fact she didn’t even eat as much as we did.  And we’re not sick.”

Matt sponged her forehead again and reached for the water bottle to re-wet the cloth when it hit him.  “She ate the same thing we did.  But she didn’t drink the same thing.”  He said, as he looked at the bottle in his hands in horror and quickly took the cloth from her head.

“What do you mean?”  Sean asked with a puzzled note.

“You drink any of this water?”  Matt asked him in reply.

Sean shook his head.  “No, she seemed so sick; I figured it was best to save it for her.”

“Same here,” Matt told him, as he pulled the stopper on the bottle and took a whiff.  “I can’t really smell anything, but I have a feeling there’s something in this.”  He looked worriedly back over at her slight, fevered frame as she fitfully thrashed around on the pallet, alternately sweating and shaking with chills.  Kitty was sick and she badly needed a doctor.

Matt licked his lips and looked back up at Sean before finally getting to his feet.  “You know this town better than I do.”  He told him.  “She needs a warm, dry place and a doctor.  How and where do we get that for her?”

Sean stood in thought for several moments considering the question.  Many places came to mind, but most of them wouldn’t be safe for one reason or another.  Then it dawned on him.  “I have just the place, Matt.”  Sean told him.  “It may seem ludicrous at first, but it’s probably the only place safe, for tonight at least.”

“Where?”  Matt asked. He was willing to carry her into hell it’s self, if it offered her help.  He didn’t realize that was what Sean had in mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“I can’t tell which one of us is the craziest,” Matt hissed as he carried an unconscious Kitty into the bowels of the police station.  “We get caught...”

“We won’t if we play our cards right.”  Sean answered in a whisper.  Carrying a lantern high, he swiftly led the way down a steep flight of stairs and along a long, dark hallway in the police station’s basement.  “I told you.  I grew up in this station and I know every little…”

“Nook and cranny.”  Matt finished for him. “Yeah, I know.  But that’s no guarantee that we won’t be found.”

“That’s true,” Sean said.  “But it’s more than likely that we won’t.  They’re combing the city for us, not the police station.  Almost no one ever comes down here and it’s warmer than just about any place else we could take her.  Besides, I have an ally here.”

Matt quirked a brow at him.  “Herman was an ally, remember?”

“I know.”  Sean agreed ruefully.  “But we don’t know yet that he poisoned that water.  It could’ve been some kind of contaminant.”

“Yeah, right.”  Matt muttered.  “And pigs fly in Dodge on windless days.”

Sean didn’t have a reply to that because he agreed with Matt.  The chances were too good that Herman had purposely tried to poison them all.  But right then was not the time to worry about that.  The frightfully ill woman that the Marshal carried so carefully in his arms, needed all of their concentration at that moment and nothing else mattered.

Sean finally paused at a door at the end.  Reaching above the door, he pulled down a key and swiftly unlocked the door, holding it open for Matt to walk in first. Walking in behind him, Sean closed that door and then crossed the room to another on the other side, opening it.  Once inside there, Sean pointed to a small cot in the corner.  “Lay her down over there.”  He told Matt quietly. 

Matt carefully laid her down and pulled the blanket up to her chin.  Straightening up, he looked around the small room.  The cot, Kitty lay on, was next to a small desk and across the room from a large brick furnace.  Apparently this furnace room was used as either extra office space or staff quarters or both.

“I used to come down here and sleep when my pop worked overtime.”  Sean whispered to him.  “I still use it occasionally.  Very few know this room is even here.”

“That’s great.”  Matt said almost snidely.  “Now what?”  

“Now we get help.”  Sean whispered.  Stepping over to the other side of the room next to the furnace, Sean picked up a small metal bar from the floor beside it and softly tapped 3 times on a long pipe that extended from the furnace up to and into the ceiling.  Waiting a few seconds he then repeated the effort and waited another few seconds.

Several seconds passed and Matt was beginning to wonder about Flannery’s sanity, when suddenly an echoing tap could heard on the pipe.  Tap, tap, tap. 

“What th…”  Matt looked startled.

Sean motioned for him to remain silent and softly tapped the pipe again. 

The echoing tap was heard again.  Tap, tap, tap.

Putting the bar down, Sean looked over at Matt with a grin.  “Helps on the way.” 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Trip to Murder 25**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A soft knocking was heard at the furnace room door and Sean swiftly stepped over and opened it.  A gangly young man with a mop of cotton colored hair and light blue eyes stepped inside with a grin. 

“Sean!”  He exclaimed.  “Where ya been?  Owens is been looking for ya somethin’…”  His words died on his lips when he noticed Matt across the small room standing next an obviously ill woman on the cot.  “What the…?”

“I don’t have time to explain, Timothy.”  Sean said urgently and quietly.  “I need help.”  He glanced over at Matt and Kitty.  “ _We_  need help.  That woman is sick, desperately sick and she needs a doctor.”

“Well, there’s a doctor upstairs.”  Timothy answered with a shrug.  “Owens has got him in one of the rooms asking questions about…”  He stopped speaking again when the enormity of the situation hit him.  “They’re the ones he’s looking for, aren’t they?”  He asked, his eyes growing wide with the realization.

Sean ran a hand across his unshaven face and nodded.  “Yeah, they are, Timothy.”  He studied his friends face intently for several seconds before saying more. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, he gave a curt nod.  “I don’t have time to explain everything to you right now, Timothy.  But like I said, we need help.”  He nodded over towards Kitty.  “She could die if she doesn’t get a doctor soon and, for obvious reasons, we can’t take her to a hospital.”

Though Timothy, slight of build, despite his height, and bland of expression, appeared to be fairly dimwitted in looks, he grasped the situation fairly quickly.  “I think I can get that doctor down here.”  He told Sean in his high tenor voice.  “Won’t be easy, but I’m pretty sure I can.  We’ll have to be awful careful though.”

Sean nodded gratefully.  “I know and I appreciate this, Timothy.”

Timothy merely nodded and disappeared back through the door.

“You sure you can trust him?”  Matt whispered looking back down at Kitty.  “I mean, if he goes and gets Owens instead of…”

“He won’t.”  Sean stated with conviction.  “Timothy and I grew up together.  He’s as sturdy as they come and just as honest.  He won’t.”

Sean’s faith in his friend proved to be justified as, within an hour, he returned; Dr. Sheridan and his medical bag right behind him.  “Owens is gonna be madder than all get out.”  Timothy whispered to Sean.  “I sneaked the doctor there out when the captain took a break.”

“No one saw you, did they?”  Sean whispered back.

Timothy shook his head with a slight scowl.  “I’m not as dumb as I look.”

Despite his rumpled suit and disheveled graying hair, Sheridan looked every inch the professional physician as he came into the room and made his way over to the small cot where Kitty lay.  Quickly he checked her pulse and pupil reactions.  Reaching inside his worn leather bag, he pulled out his stethoscope and listened to her heart and lungs.   Finally he pulled aside the bandage on her arm and checked the condition of her wound.  “How long has she been this way?”  He looked at Matt, his brown eyes reflecting his concern.

“Most of the day.”  Matt answered.  “I think she was poisoned, Doctor.  That arm doesn’t look infected and she got sick really quick.”

Sheridan nodded.  “I think you may be right.  We’re going to need to empty her stomach.”  Lifting up his bag, he rummaged around in it but came up empty. For a moment, he sat blank faced considering his options, before it dawned on him.  Rising back to his feet, he stepped over to Sean and Timothy.  “I need some salt and mustard.”

“For what?”  Timothy wanted to know.

“We have to get that poison out of her system.”  Sheridan told him.  “That’s the only thing I can think of that you could get, without drawing attention to yourself.  We need quite a bit of it and we need it now.”

Timothy gave the doctor an uncertain look then glanced over to the woman in the cot.  Giving a small nod, he turned for the door.  “I’ll be back shortly.”

“You sure that will work?”  Matt asked, keeping his eye trained on Kitty’s pale features. 

Sheridan studied Matt’s face, seeing the love and worry.  Shrugging he sat back down beside Kitty.  “I hope so.”  He said softly.  “It depends on how much poison she ingested and what kind and a number of other factors.  But right now it’s the only thing I can think of without taking her to my clinic or the hospital.”

“Well, we sure can’t do that.”  Matt sighed.

Sheridan checked Kitty’s pulse again and then turned to Matt.  “The good captain upstairs told me you two are wanted for murder.”  He watched Matt’s face closely.  “He thought maybe I could tell him where you were.  He said someone reported that I had treated her for a gunshot wound, which I, of course, denied doing. Since you and the young patrolman are here with her, I assume that ‘someone’ was Mr. Schneider.”

Matt nodded.  “Probably was.  I also think he’s the one that poisoned her, put it in a bottle of water, I think.  I figure he meant it for the both of us, but she’s the only one that drank any of the water.”

“I thought you all trusted Mr. Schneider?”  Sheridan questioned.

“We did,” Sean spoke up as he stepped up next to them.  “But I have a feeling, Owens got to him through his son.”

“His son?”  Matt looked up sharply. 

Sean nodded.  “Yeah, his son Wilhelm.  Will was always a wild kid.  Always sneaking out of the house.  That room you all stayed in at Herman’s house?  It was Will’s.  Herman had the windows put up high, like that, so Will couldn’t easily sneak out.  But it never worked.  Will was sent to prison a couple of years ago for armed robbery.  From what I’ve heard he’s not had an easy time of it in there.  I don’t know for certain, but I have a feeling Owens either offered to make it better for Will or worse to get Herman’s cooperation.  It’s the only thing that makes sense.  Since Herman’s wife died, Will is all Herman’s got left and he’d do anything, including murder, to help that boy.”

“But why warn us in the first place if he intended to kill us?” Matt asked.  “Wouldn’t it have been better to just let Owens come and get us?”

Sean shook his head.  “I don’t know.  Maybe he felt guilty for giving you all up and decided at the last minute to help you, figuring he wouldn’t ever see you again.  I guess when you two showed up at his restaurant; he decided to take drastic measures to ensure he wouldn’t.  I’ve been thinking he’s probably also the one that told Owens about me.”

While Matt and Sheridan sat digesting that piece of information, the door opened and Timothy came back in carrying a bag.  “Got what you asked for.”  He told Sheridan.  “I also brought some chalk and milk.  My ma always gave that to us as kids to make our stomach feel better.  If you’re going to give her that mustard and salt, I have a feeling she’s gonna need something to soothe her stomach afterwards.”

Sheridan smiled at the young man and nodded.  “I hope we’re in time for her to need the chalk and milk.”  He said softly as he took the bag and set to work.

To Matt’s mind, the cure was almost worse than the poisoning as he had sat helplessly beside Kitty, holding a basin, while she endlessly emptied the contents of her stomach.  She had seemed sicker than before but the doctor had constantly assured him there was no other option.

Forcing her mouth open, he had poured copious amounts of the dirty yellow colored mustard/salt concoction down her throat, holding her nose and mouth to force her to involuntarily swallow it.  The resultant vomiting had not been pretty but it had done the trick.

She was now lying quietly on the cot, having nothing left on her stomach to give up, nor the strength to do anything about it, if she had.  However, her color was better, she was no longer fevered and her sleep was now restful instead of fitful. 

As Matt sat on the cot beside her, he looked across at Sean lying on the floor next to the furnace and then up to Sheridan who’d just checked on Kitty.  Fugitives from the law, all of them.  And not a one of them had committed a crime.

Laying a hand on her forehead, the physician gently took her wrist, checking her pulse.  “She’s much better.”  He whispered as he laid her arm back down and wearily sat down by the desk.  “She’s going to be weak.  But I’m pretty sure we got most of the toxins out of her system.”

“Then she’s out of danger?”  Matt asked before cringing at his own words.  “I mean, from the poisoning?”

Sheridan nodded.  “Yes.  But of course, I’ll stay with her.  Doesn’t seem like there’s much else I can do.”

“Yeah, well.”  Matt got up and paced over to the door and back.  “Might not be much more you can do, but there’s something I can do.”

“You mean “we” can do.”  Sean spoke up from his place on the floor. “I told you before, Matt.  What you’re planning won’t work with you alone.  It’ll take two of us.”

Matt knew Sean was right.  “Alright,” He sighed.  “Then we’d better get to it.”

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Trip to Murder 26**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matt and Sean said little as they made through the streets of St. Louis.  Timothy had managed to secure two horses for the men as well as help them sneak back out of the police station.  They were now on their way to Frank Peats house.  It was time things were settled.

Resting his hand on his handgun as he rode, Matt thought about what they were planning to do.  Though certainly no stranger to violence and violent methods of obtaining justice, he was still uncomfortable with this particular idea.  Still, there seemed to be no other option.  He just hoped it worked.

It wasn’t until they finally cleared the lights of the city and were in a much less densely populated area that Matt finally relaxed a little.  This was more to his liking, even if it was dark, a fact that did not escape his notice.  Since their second night there, it seemed he and Kitty had seen little of the city in the daytime.  He planned for tonight to be the last of that.

They had ridden quite a distance, when Sean finally reined in and pointed to a large gate just down the road.  “That’s the Peat estate.”  He said.  “Most likely Frank knows we’re loose and probably suspects we’ll come after him.  He’ll most likely have a lot guards surrounding the place.”

Matt nodded, his jaw jutted out.  “That’s alright.  I don’t care how many guards he has.  It won’t help him any.  If I have to kill every last one of them, I will get to him and he will tell me what I need to know.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t get to that.”  Sean stated with a touch of amusement in his voice.  “After this is over, I don’t want to have to arrest you for murder.”

Matt eyed him disdainfully.  “How do we get in there?”  He nodded towards the property surrounded in front by a high fence.

“Follow me.”  Sean said, as he turned his horse from the road.

“I will as long as you lead me where I want to go.”  Matt answered following along.

Sean led them down into a gully which crossed onto the Peat estate, skirting the fences.  Neither man spoke as they rode.  Being of one purpose and one goal, words weren’t necessary.  It was now time for action.

Silently, the two men rode as close as they dared to the main part of the estate and the huge mansion that sat on it.  Tying their horses in some brush, they quickly headed closer on foot. 

Sean had been to the Peat estate exactly one time in his life and that had been as a boy, following along behind his father.  He hadn’t stepped foot out there since. But though it had been years, he still knew exactly how it was laid out.  It had made that big of an impression that he hadn’t been able to forget.

Matt knew nothing about the place, but despite his earlier mistrust of Flannery, he believed the young man knew what he was doing in this instance and would be able to get them into the large three story house without being shot or having to shoot anyone.

Quietly as possible, they crept closer and closer to the house until they could go no further without being seen in the bright moonlight that bathed the yard in its eerie glow.  Crouching behind a wagon, left sitting in the yard, they watched for several minutes.   The house was formidable complete with two guards on each side of the house as well as front and back.

The two guards, on this side of the house, ceaselessly crossed and re-crossed a path from the front to the back of the mansion.  Neither one spoke and they barely acknowledged each other as they passed in their trek from front to back. 

At first it looked as though Matt and Sean would have to tackle the guards all at once, a task made difficult by the light and the fact that two other guards were within hearing distance in both the front and the back of the house.  But then Matt noticed a blind spot.

Just after each man passed the other, about mid way, they also passed a large, dense clump of bushes.  With the house being so long, the men up front and in the rear of the house would not be able to see anything happening in the middle of the side yard.  Matt elbowed Sean and pointed out the small opportunity Peat’s landscaping would afford them.

Sean understood and readily nodded his assent.  Waiting until the two guards had nearly reached the end of their path before turning, Matt and Sean sprang from their hiding spot and sprinted across to the clump of bushes, ducking down just in time to prevent themselves from being spotted. 

With almost military precision the two guards reached the end of their path and turned back, retracing their steps.  Just as they reached the midpoint, close to the bushes, Matt and Sean sprang from their hiding spots, grabbing the two men from behind and dragging them down into the shadows.  Two well placed punches and those two guards were no longer a problem. 

With merely a nod between them, Matt and Sean pressed themselves against the side of the house and crept down towards the back.  Sean watched the guards for a moment then looked back over at Matt.  Taking a deep breath, he stood and marched his 6’2” frame out into the open and away from the house.

“Hold it!”  One of the guards called.  “Who are you?  How’d you get back here?”

Sean walked a few steps further, making sure to draw the guards well away from the house, before turning and facing them.  “Uh… hello.”  Sean gave them his best smile.  “I think I got lost and I was wondering if you give me instructions out to the road.”

“Huh?”  One of the guards started forward, gun raised and pointed as his partner aimed his own firearm.  “Mister, you got just two seconds…”

Suddenly Matt sprang up behind the two men.  Grabbing the nearest one by the arm, he spun him around and backhanded him into oblivion.  The other one heard the sound of flesh against flesh and turned just into time to meet Matt’s fist head on.  He crumpled silently to the ground beside his partner.  “Only took two seconds.” Matt said as he bent and grabbed one of the men by his legs and hauled him backwards and away from the house. 

Grinning in amazement, Sean did likewise with the remaining guard, dumping him beside his co-worker.  Quickly, Matt and Sean ran back to the house.  Once there, Sean pointed out a low window near the middle, to the left of the centrally located door.  With a minimum of effort, Sean raised the window high enough for he and Matt to slip through, quietly closing it once they were inside.

When their eyes adjusted to the dim light, Sean nodded to a door on the opposite wall.  Matt raised a hand and gestured for him to go first.  Swiftly the two exited the room into a long dark hallway which, when followed, led to a staircase.  Taking the stairs as quickly and quietly as they could, both men paused once they reached the next floor.

“His bedroom is the one at the end.”  Sean whispered.

Matt looked down the hall and saw light spilling out from under the door.  “Think he’d mine visitors?”  He asked.

“One way to find out.”  Sean answered.  “Let’s go visit.”

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Trip to Murder 27**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As both men approached the door, they paused when they heard a door shut on the floor below and footsteps climbing the stairs.  Matt looked at Sean for some sign that he had a plan for this.  But the patrolman’s frightened glance told him otherwise.  “It’s his butler.” Sean whispered.

Matt looked desperately around and noted the door across from the one they wanted to enter.  Swiftly he crossed over to it and tried the handle.  The door swung open to reveal an empty bedroom.  Grabbing Flannery by the arm, he pushed him inside the room and entered himself, closing the door just before a man appeared at the top of the stairs and made his way down the hall.

When the elderly man with a tray in his hands reached the end of the hall, he paused before raising a hand and gently knocking on the door opposite Matt and Sean’s hiding spot.  Matt, peering through a crack in the doorway, saw his opportunity.  Bracing himself for quick action, he waited until the other door opened and the man in the hallway was ushered in.

Quickly springing out from his hiding spot, Matt seized the old man, in the hallway, by the collar and pushed him further into the room following in behind him with Sean right beside him.

“What the…?”  The dark haired man with the bushy mustache and dark eyes demanded as Matt and Sean came in behind his servant.  “Who are you?”  The man insistently demanded.  “What do you want here?”

Matt, gun now raised, looked over at Sean.  “That him?”

Sean nodded.  “Yeah, that’s Frank Peat.”

Matt pointed his gun squarely at the man’s head.  “Get dressed.”  He told him.  “You’re going with us.”

“I will do no such thing.”  Peat told him.  “I am calling my guards and having you two taken out of here.  You can’t be here.  I have…”

“What you have,” Matt took a menacing step closer to him and cocked his handgun, “is about two minutes to get your clothes on before I shoot you.”

Peat visibly paled but he stood his ground.  “You… you shoot me and it will alert my guards.  They’ll come up here and…”

Matt nodded.  “You’re probably right.”  He said as he quickly hit the man on the head, knocking him senseless to the floor.  Looking over at the stunned face of his partner, Matt grinned.  “More than one way to skin a cat.”

After tying and gagging the aged old man, Matt picked Peat up and slung him over his shoulder with only the slightest grunt.  He didn’t want to carry the man, but it seemed the only way to get him out and away without alerting the remaining men keeping watch over the place.

With Sean once again leading the way, the two men and their unconscious prisoner made their way back down the stairs and towards the back door.  After first making sure that no one was near, Sean quickly unlatched the back door and held it open for Matt to exit first.  Once outside, they sprinted, as fast as they could, back towards the way they had come. 

Matt made it about half way before finally having to stop and catch his breath.  Frank Peat was not a small man and as strong as Matt was, it was still not easy to carry a 200 pound, 6 foot tall man on his shoulder and run. 

Sean could see he was flagging and feared he’d not be able to make it all the way back with Peat across his shoulder.  “Tell ya what.”  Sean told him.  “You stay right here with him.  I’ll go get the horses and bring them here.”

But Matt shook his head.  “Un, huh.  We left those horses where they are cause it wasn’t safe to bring em any closer.  I’ve got my breath back now, so let’s go.  I’ll make it.”

Shaking his head at the marshal’s stubbornness, Sean rose back to his feet and started out again, leading them back to their horses.   As soon as they secured Peat’s hands they tossed him across Matt’s saddle and swiftly retraced their path out and away from the ranch.

“You really sure this idea of yours will work?”  Sean asked when they were finally off the grounds of Peat’s large estate.

Matt took a look down at the man draped across his saddle, his head bobbing to the motions of the horse.  “Well, no.”  Matt admitted.  “But it’s about the only shot we got.  Whether he confesses to everything or not, your uncle won’t know and it might just give us enough leverage to get him off our backs.”

Sean grimaced slightly when Matt called him his uncle.  “Sure wish you wouldn’t call him my uncle.”  He said.  “I don’t think of him in that way and I’m certainly not proud of the fact.”

“Alright,” Matt responded.  “Owens then.  Don’t matter what we call him, the fact is we need something on him, because I doubt he’ll confess.  He’s most likely gonna deny everything loud and long.  Those files we have, as well as anything ol’ Peat, here, can give us, maybe the only way to bring him down.”

“Well, not the  _only_  way.”  Sean said thoughtfully.

Matt frowned at him.  “I hope you don’t mean what it sounds like you mean.”

Sean shrugged.  “I know you may not understand this, Matt.  And to tell the truth, I’m not sure I understand it either, but I’ve just about gotten to the point that I don’t care if he lives or dies.  The man is a monster.  Not only did he kill my father, but he helped cover up Jim Peats murder and he tried to have you and Kitty killed.  His death wouldn’t be too hard on me, especially if I was the one to do it.”

“Maybe not right away,” Matt answered.  “But eventually it would.  Eventually it’d get pretty hard indeed.”

“You sound like you know from experience.”  Sean observed.

“I do.”  Matt answered without expression.  “I never killed a man in cold blood or one that didn’t need killing and I’ve done everything I can to keep from killing, but there have been many times, I had no other choice.  And each time took something from me, I can’t ever get back.”  He turned his head then and looked straight at Sean.  “I don’t want the same fate for you.  We’ll get Owens alright, but let’s get him legally and alive.”

Sean sat quietly for a few minutes before finally nodding.  “Alright.”

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Trip to Murder 28**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frank Peat awoke, tied to a chair, with the smell of damp earth in his nostrils.  Painfully opening his eyes, he looked around him but saw little in the dim light of a small lantern sitting on an empty crate.  “Hello?”  He called.  He saw no one, but he sensed someone was there, just at the edge of the weak glow of the lamp.

“How are ya feeling, Peat?”  A deep gruff voice asked out of the darkness behind him.  “Head hurt?”

Peat nodded slightly before it dawned on him that it made his headache worse.  “Ye… yes.”  He managed.  “Where… am… am I?”

“In a hole in the ground.”  The gruff voice answered.  “A hole you’re likely to be buried in, if I don’t get some answers.”

“An… answers?”  Peat nervously cleared his throat.

“You know what we want.”  A new voice spoke.  “You killed your brother and you and Owens are trying to frame Kitty Russell for it.  You and Owens are into a lot of illegal stuff.  We want proof of that.”

Peat knew the two men speaking to him were most likely the same two that broke into his room.  He had recognized young Sean Flannery and he was certain the other, bigger man, was Matt Dillon, the marshal from Dodge City.  But he couldn’t see them and though he didn’t want to believe they’d actually harm him, he wasn’t sure of that.  “Pro… proof?” His voice sounded weak and small to his ears.

“Yes,” the first voice answered.  “And don’t lie and say there isn’t any.  We have those files from your warehouse, showing some of your illegal activities.  I have no doubts that there’s more, though, and I want it.”

“I…” He paused and licked his lips.  “I don… don’t know wha… what you’re talking about.”  He managed to put some strength into his voice.  “I ha… have no so-called proof and ne… neither do you.”

Matt had never been one for subterfuge and playing around with lights and shadows.  Stepping forward, he grabbed Frank Peat by the front and jerked him upright. “I’m through playing with you.”  He growled.  “You will tell me what I want to know and you will do it now or I will kill you.”

To his credit, Frank remained stoic and unblinkingly stared back at Matt.  “You… you wouldn’t do that.”  He stuttered just a touch.  “You… you care about your badge too much.  Owens had you checked out.  He… he said you’re completely honest and a law man through and through.  You wouldn’t kill someone in cold blood.”  His last words were stated boldly and without a trace of stammer.

By this time, Frank was beginning to believe he had the advantage.  He had seen the big man flinch when he mentioned his badge and he was positive the man wouldn’t hurt him despite his threats.  He decided to press his advantage a little bit.  “Besides,” he said more boldly still.  “Even if you killed me, it wouldn’t help you or that Russell woman any.  Owens will make sure of that.”

The mention of Kitty infuriated Matt and before he could stop himself, his hand raised and he struck the impudent jerk across the face.  “It might not help us.”  Matt snarled getting as close to his face as he could.  “But it will give me a great deal of pleasure to see you die.”

Sean, who had been standing quietly on the side, watched the insolent business owner suddenly pale when he saw the murderous look in the marshal’s eyes. Suddenly it looked to the young patrolman that they might just get out of this after all.

Frank Peat was by no means a very brave man but up till then he had been positive he had the advantage in this situation.  He now knew he did not and his nervous impediment returned full force.  “N… no!  Yo… you… you can’t.  I… I…”  He licked his extremely dry lips again.  “PLEASE DON”T!”  He cried in alarm as Matt moved in even closer, his fist raised and ready to strike.

“I will give you two seconds to start telling me what I want to know.”  Matt told him gravely.  “Then I will make sure you never leave this hole.  Like you said, I have nothing to lose and neither do my friends.  Killing you won’t make any difference to what happens to us.”

Gasping for air, and beginning to shake uncontrollably, Frank Peat told them of the existence of other, more damning files that he had kept hidden as a form of insurance against the whims of an out of control police captain who wouldn’t hesitate to kill if it suited his purposes. 

The files contained details of murders and bribes and various other illegal activities perpetrated by Owens as well as several other high ranking police officials and one Senator who was just about to retire with his ill-gotten gains.  Peat had painstakingly documented and gathered multiple pieces of irrefutable proof against just such an occasion as this.

He also told them that it was Owens who had killed his brother, instead of him.  When Kitty had literally stumbled upon them, Owens had ducked back and out of sight, pushing Frank forward and urging him to go after the woman and stop her.  Kitty had never seen Owens. 

Matt stood back from the despicable and disreputable businessman, taking deep breaths and willing himself to remain calm.  He was certain the information provided by Peat was accurate and he had no doubt the proof he needed to clear their names was exactly where Peat said it was.  Only a couple things were left now to accomplish.

“You think your friend Timothy can help us get those files?”  He asked Sean.

Sean nodded.  “Not alone, he can’t.  But I know of a couple other people we can call on.”  He pursed his lips as a thought came to him.  “You know we still have a ways to go before this is over.  Once we get that information, we’re gonna have to find a way to arrest Owens and the senator and the other crooked cops before they can get away.  That‘s gonna take more than just two or three people and it won’t be easy.”

Matt nodded, suddenly very weary but knowing he couldn’t stop, not until every last one of the evildoers were behind bars and he and Kitty and Sean were safe. Suddenly the solution dawned on him.  Looking up at Sean, a grin broke out on his haggard features, brightening even the dark underground cavern.

“Actually, Sean.”  He almost giggled.  “It won’t be that difficult and we won’t need too many people.  All we have to do is throw a party.”

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Trip to Murder 29**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kitty awoke nauseous and weak. She had a horrible taste in her mouth and a fierce headache was currently pecking at her temples.  Slowly looking around, she noted she was in a small room with only one door and no windows.  Dr. Sheridan was sitting at a small desk, his, jacket off, white shirt rumpled and head buried in his arms, seemingly asleep. 

But he was alone.  Scanning the miniscule room again she saw Matt as well as Sean was nowhere to be seen.  That fact panicked her and she forced herself to a sitting position, trying to gain her feet.

Her efforts, though, only served to awaken Sheridan who jumped from his chair and rushed over to her side.  “Now, see here.”  He pushed her back down.  “You have no business getting up. You’re very weak.  You need to rest.”

Kitty, who didn’t remember the events of earlier was confused and scared by the lack of Matt’s presence and wasn’t easily consoled.  “Where’s Matt?”  She asked a tone of fear in her voice.  “They didn’t… get him… did they?”

“No, no, my dear.”  Sheridan hastily reassured her.  “He and Officer Flannery are perfectly alright.  They had some matters to attend to, though, and since you were too ill to accompany them, they asked me to stay here with you while they were gone.”

“What matters?”  Kitty demanded.  “Where’d they go?”  Knowing Matt hadn’t been caught was not enough to appease her. 

Sheridan didn’t want to alarm her by telling her the details of the danger the two lawmen were placing themselves into but he knew she wouldn’t accept simple platitudes.  “They believed they had a way of putting an end to these problems we all seem to have found ourselves in.”

Kitty pushed his hands away struggling once again to sit up.  “What do you mean?  Where did they go?”  She asked again.

Sheridan really didn’t want to tell her for fear she would be even more upset but he realized nothing less than the truth would serve to calm her down.  “They went to the home of Frank Peat.”  He finally told her with a sigh.  “They felt they could convince him to help.”

“Convince?”  Kitty’s struggle to rise increased and weak as she was, she managed to push Sheridan back and away from her.  “Frank Peat is a murderer.”  She exclaimed as she got her feet to the ground and gripped the edge of the cot forcing herself up onto unsteady legs.  “He won’t help and they won’t be able to convince him to.  They’re walking right into danger.” 

“No we’re not.”  Matt declared from the doorway, as he swiftly stepped in and crossed over to her.  “Kitty, you have no business being up.  You were awful sick.”

“Oh, Matt.”  She clung to him tightly as he wrapped an arm around her and held her close.  “When I woke up and you weren’t there…”

“Ssh, now.”  He kissed softly on the forehead.  “It’s okay.  I’m fine and so is Sean.”

“Am I to assume that you got what you went after then, Marshal?”  Sheridan asked. 

Matt nodded.  “Sure did and soon we can start making plans to go home and you can go back to your life.  I sure am sorry, Doctor, that you got mixed up in this.”

“Bad things happen to good people, Marshal.”  Sheridan waved a hand.  “The important thing is that soon this will be over.”

Matt nodded again as he looked down at the woman in his arms.  “That is true, Doctor.  After tomorrow morning it should be.”

Kitty looked at him in disbelief.  “What?  How?  What happened?”

“It’s a long story,” Matt gently rubbed her back as he held her.  “But Sean and me managed to get Frank Peat to, not only confess, but tell us where he had hidden proof enough to get you and me off the hook.”

Kitty’s eyes widened in hope.   “He did?”

Matt nodded.  “Yeah, Sean and his friend Timothy are right now getting that and they’ll bring it back here.  That, along with the files you found at the warehouse as well as Peat’s confession and testimony will likely put several people, including Owens, in jail for a long time.”

Kitty suddenly stiffened as an unpleasant thought came to mind.  “What if they get caught trying to get that information?  Or what if they do but you can’t catch everybody or…”

Matt shook his head with amusement.  “Kitty, would you stop worrying?  Me and Sean worked everything out.  I promise you.  This thing is just about over.  The spoilers will not get away and you and I will not go to jail for a crime we didn’t commit.  Trust me, honey, it’s almost over.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt and Sean stood quietly in the shadows as one by one, six crooked lawmen, one crooked senator and three other crooked businessmen filed into the small tiny little shack and down the creaking stairs to the cavern below.  Matt and Sean were there but out of sight as Timothy, acting as Peat’s representative, ushered them in and down the stairs.

Each of them had received an urgent note from Frank Peat requesting they come immediately to this isolated spot, on foot and alone, to discuss something of grave importance to not only their wealth but their health as well.  The notes implied that failure to comply could result in the loss of both.  They came without question. 

All but two.  Herman Schneider hadn’t been invited to this particular party.  Sean and Matt wanted to personally arrest him.  Although they knew what he’d tried to do, and Mat half way wanted to tear him apart, they decided to give him a chance to explain himself. 

Owens was the other one who wasn’t there, although, unlike Herman, he had been invited.  But Matt wasn’t worried.  Owens would be there.  He had been given a little added incentive to attend Frank Peat’s ‘party’.  He was promised that Matt Dillon and Sean Flannery were there. 

Of course, he was also promised that they had been taken prisoner by Peat’s men. He wouldn’t know the truth about that until he got there and it was too late to do anything about it.

When the last man had crossed through the door in the back of the shanty and started down the stairs, Timothy swiftly closed the door behind them and placed the rickety chair up under the knob.  It wouldn’t hold for too long but it didn’t need to.  Opening the door, he motioned for Matt and Sean, who abandoned their hiding spot in some nearby bushes and quickly entered the building.

“All we got left is Owens.”  Matt stated.

“He won’t be easy to take.”  Sean gave him a rueful look.  “He didn’t get to be captain by taking chances and being stupid.”

Matt gave him a level stare.  “Any man that will break the law to get ahead is already being stupid.  Your uncle isn’t as smart as you, or he either one, thinks.”

Sean dropped his gaze and turned away.  “I told you, I don’t think of him as my uncle.”

“That’s good,” Matt said.  “Because what happens when he gets here could be bad for him.  I don’t want you interfering if things go south.”

“I won’t.”  Sean assured him.  

Just as he spoke, a sound was heard from outside and all three men inside froze.  Quickly, Timothy and Sean took their places on either side of the doorway and Matt placed himself directly in front of it, gun drawn and at the ready.  He wanted Owens to see only him when he entered.

Slowly, the door creaked open and Owens appeared through the opening, his own weapon in his hand.

“Hold it, Owens.”  Matt demanded.  “Drop your weapon.”

But Owens, realizing he’d been trapped, instead ducked down and turned, taking off at a dead run.  Matt wasted no time in running after him, taking him down in a flying tackle. 

Though Owens was older than Matt and not nearly in as good a shape as the US Marshal, he was still a formidable match and the two struggled on the ground for several moments before Matt was finally able to free a hand and knock the man senseless as he lay beneath him.

Pulling himself up to his feet, Matt stood for several seconds looking down at the hated man, thinking how it good it might feel if he were to stomp him into the ground where he lay.  But, as Peat had said, he was a law man, an honest lawman, and regardless of how horrendous the bad guy, Matt couldn’t bring himself to harm an unconscious man, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Turning back towards the shanty, he jerked a thumb back over towards Owens.  “Sean, I think you have some trash to clean up here.”

Sean nodded as he stepped quickly from the shack and headed towards Matt.  He was almost at Matt’s side when the gun went off.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Trip to Murder Conclusion**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Despite his best efforts to corral her and keep her in bed, Sheridan found himself instead, pacing with the anxious red head from one end of the tiny room to the other, always keeping an eye on the door, praying it would open soon and their nightmare of the last few days would be over.

When at last it did creak open, Matt stood there, a worried frown on his face.  “Dr. Sheridan, can I ask your assistance?”

“Of course,” Sheridan answered. “What’s wrong?”

“What happened?”  Kitty came up beside him, worriedly scanning his body for new wounds.  “Are you okay?”

“Calm down, Kitty.”  Matt reached for her arm, as Sheridan grabbed his jacket and his bag, and came up beside him.  “I’m fine.  Not a scratch on me but Sean’s been hurt.   It’s not too bad.  In fact he refused any help what so ever.  He’s upstairs right now, helping Timothy lock the men up that we arrested.  I just thought it wouldn’t hurt if he was checked out.”

Studying his face for a second, Kitty practically collapsed into his arms, tears she’d been refusing to shed, escaping down her cheek.  “I was so worried.” She sobbed.

Sheridan gave her a sympathetic glance as he stepped past them to the door.  “Marshal, I’ll go upstairs and have a look at young Mr. Flannery.  I believe you have more important things to attend to here.”

Matt nodded as he cradled Kitty close and led her back over to the cot.  For several long moments, neither one spoke nor felt the need to. The past few days had been harrowing for them but it was now over and they would be free.  All they wanted to do right then was savor the moment with each other.

When Kitty’s tears finally subsided, she pulled back and looked up at him.  “I was so scared, Matt.  I couldn’t stand it if anything happened to you.  I couldn…”

“Kitty,” Matt silenced her with a soft kiss.  “I can’t promise you, I’ll never die.  But I can promise you, I’ll do everything in my power to stay alive and by your side as long as possible.  I kinda like the lady I share my heart with.”

Kitty looked up him with a half smile.  “Only kinda?”

“Well,” Matt returned the grin and upped it one with a longer kiss.  “Maybe a little more than that.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Four weeks later, Matt and Kitty stood at the train station, waiting to board for their return trip home.  They decided not to tempt fate and ignored the idea of a stage trip home.  Their original two week stay, had by necessity, been extended to give Kitty and Matt both time to recuperate and deal with the legal issues that arose from their ordeals.

Thanks to the files Kitty had found and the information already complied by Sean, as well as the additional paperwork and testimony given by Peat, Owens was swiftly tried and convicted and sentenced to death for the murder of James Peat and Sean’s father, Captain Sean Flannery, Sr.  The other corrupt officers, working with Owens, were handed down varying sentences depending on how deeply involved they were. 

Being able to afford better attorneys than the others, the formerly esteemed senator and Frank Peat had managed to get their trials delayed and justice postponed for a while longer.  But whether they ever spent time behind bars or not, it was pretty much a forgone conclusion that the life they’d had previously, was over.

Kitty, of course, testified in Owens trial and signed numerous depositions as to what had befallen her since that fateful day she had stepped into the warehouse.  Matt had done the same and both were assured that once they returned home, they would not be forced to come back and testify should they ever get the senator and Peat in front of a jury.

Herman confessed to putting poison in the water bottle and owned up to the fact that he had told Owens that Sean was involved with the Dodge City couple.  But, as Sean suspected, he had done those evil deeds under complete duress.  Owens had threatened to have his son killed in prison, should Herman fail to help him.

His coming to the house, and warning them, had been an attempt to mitigate the harm he had done.  He had hoped they would leave and never come back. 

When they had appeared back at this restaurant he had taken the desperate measure of putting something in their water.  His real intentions were not to kill, however.  He had thought, they would merely be sickened and, having no other recourse, seek medical help, which would attract the police to them and away from him and his son.  The knowledge that Kitty almost died by his actions, weighed heavily on the old man.

In light of his situation, and the fact that she genuinely was fond of Herman Schneider, Kitty refused to press charges against him or testify against him.  He was arrested but given probation instead of jail time.  Sean promised to keep an eye on him and help him to deal with the enormous amount of guilt he felt.

Dr. Sheridan, having never been actually charged with anything, returned to his practice with a newfound respect for the people who made their lives in frontier towns like Dodge City.  He had never known people, like Matt and Kitty, who could endure such trouble and still come out smiling and ready to face whatever else was tossed at them.  

Before the both of them got ready to leave, Sheridan insisted on giving them a final examination.  His report to Matt’s superiors was succinct and clinical in its wording.  “Marshal Matthew Dillon appears to be in superb physical health and ready to return to his duties as constable for Ford County, Kansas.”

The report he gave to anyone else, when he spoke of the gallant US Marshal and his beautiful and brave companion, was much different. Anytime he referred to them, it was always with a certain amount of awe, affection and admiration for the two.  He determined both publically and privately that he’d never met two finer people than the lawman and his lady.

Sean Flannery, Jr. agreed with the good doctor.  Though he knew how very much Kitty loved Matt, he had still been a bit smitten with her; something he doubted would change anytime soon.  But watching her as she stood beside her man and watching the way the man held her arm and looked softly into her eyes, he knew they belonged to each other. 

Stepping up on the platform, he put a hand out to Matt and gave Kitty a quick hug.  “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to thank you two for all you’ve done.”  He smiled at them.  “But if there ever is anything you need…”

“You helped us as much as we helped you.”  Kitty reminded him.  “If not for you, me and Matt could be in jail for murder right now or worse.”

Sean shook his head.  “It sure was a mess.”  He sighed.

“Yes, it was.”  Matt agreed.  “But it worked out in the end.  The murderer has been caught, crooked business men and politicians as well police are in jail and the right man has been named Captain.”  Matt reached over and tapped the Captain’s bars on Sean’s uniform.

“Well, I don’t know if I’m the right man or not.”  Sean shrugged.  “But I can promise you, I’m gonna do my best.  At least I won’t be totally on my own.  I have Timothy to help me as well as others.” 

Matt nodded.  “I have a feeling your best will be plenty good enough.  You’re a good man.”

“I agree,” Kitty smiled at him as she rose on tiptoes and placed a kiss on his blushing face.

“All Aboard!”  The conductor could be heard calling from the entrance of the train as he waved a hand.  “All aboard for parts west.”

“Well, that’s us.”  Matt said, reaching out his hand once again to Sean.  “You take care of yourself, Flannery.  And if you ever get to Dodge, stop and look us up.”

“I will do that, Marshal.  And if you’re ever back here, the same goes for me.”  He smiled, giving another short hug to Kitty, before she and Matt climbed aboard the train and disappeared from his view.

After finding their seats and getting settled, Kitty sighed as she laid her head on Matt’s shoulder.  “I’m gonna miss him, you know?”

Matt arched a brow.  “Oh?”

Kitty grinned at his expression.  “You know what I mean.  He truly was a friend to us when we really needed one.”

Matt nodded, and shifted slightly to wrap his arm around her shoulder.  “Yeah, he was.  But then so was Dr. Sheridan and that young Timothy fella.  I’ll always be grateful to them for what they did for you.  If they hadn’t…”

“Stop that.”  Kitty sat up and looked at him, a grave expression on her face.  “It’s over, Matt and I’ll tell you what you told me.  You said you couldn’t promise how long you’d live, but you promised to stay alive as long as…”

“Possible and by your side as long as possible.”  Matt finished the sentence for her.  “And I meant that, Kitty.  But my job is inherently dangerous.  It’s a real possibility I could die any day.  But you shouldn’t be a part of that. You should never be in that kind of danger.”

Kitty took a deep breath.  “Matt,” she said as patiently as she could.   “What happened to me here had nothing to do with your job.  I would’ve still stumbled on that murder and still been in danger from Owens without your badge having anything to do with it.  Don’t you see? You can’t protect me from everything by pushing me away.”

Matt shifted his gaze away from her, clearly uncomfortable with that thought.

But Kitty wasn’t willing to give up the conversation just yet.  Placing her hands on the side of his face, she gently turned his eyes back to hers.  “Danger, or no, all that matters is that we’re together.  Whatever happens to me, or you, we can face it as long as we face it together.”

Matt studied her face for a second as he raised a hand and tucked a small strand of russet hair behind her ear. “By golly, I believe you’re right, Miss Russell.”  A twinkle came into his eyes as he bent his head and brushed her lips with a soft kiss.  “That really is all that matters. But I want you to promise me something.”

“What?”  Kitty tilted her head with an arched brow.

“Promise me, you won’t go into any more warehouses alone anytime soon.”  He grinned broadly.

Kitty broke out into laughter.  “I promise, Marshal Dillon.  From now on, I will only go in, if you’re there with me.”

Matt joined her in the laugh as he settled against the back of his seat.  “Deal.  Now let’s go home where we belong.  This trip was murder.”

The End


End file.
